Second Chances
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "Marry me but don't misunderstand I don't love you, marry me if not you'll lose Kai." -Sasuke, moved on with a girl who helped him recover w/o his memories, while Naruto lives with her son at the countryside. HIATUS
1. The Beginning

**EDITED SECOND CHANCES**

**Thanks to my sis, Lady Kaly 7 for being my BETA. =)  
**

* * *

Four years later...

...

Naruto's POV

...

From my spot, I can see the beautiful blue heaven, birds flying across the sky; it has been four years since I left Tokyo away from my family... from everyone. I smiled half-heartedly, looking up at the sky as the gentle breeze touches my skin. I feel empty... I left behind all people who are important to my life... my family, my friends and the only man I will ever love. Maybe I lost everything from my past but now I have another treasure to keep and love.

...

"I am very happy now… the question is… Is he happy too? He has really changed!" Naruto whispers softly.

End of POV

* * *

...

...

Yuki walks into his room followed by his friends Neji and Shinn after their class in college. They decided to go to the house without Sasuke. They are one year ahead of him because of the accident. _S_asuke needed recovery after he woke up; he was like a little boy who didn't know anything in this world… he forgot how to read, how to write, how to walk and how to tie his shoes_._ Those times he needed guidance Naruto did not leave his side no matter what happened; but then, suddenly and under weird circumstances, she just disappeared like a bubble. After, a year of teaching him all the basics of the world Sasuke is back. Only one thing didn't come back: his memories. The three of them promised each other to be on Sasuke's side... to never leave him especially now that Sasuke needs them the most.

...

. Yuki frowns. "I don't want Haru-chan for Sasuke! He loves Naruto-chan not Haru-chan!" he whines, he doesn't approve Haru for Sasuke but it seems like Sasuke is so thankful that she helped him recover that he asked Haru to be his girlfriend. And to make matters worse, just last month they got engaged. Yuki attended the engagement party but he has a grudge deep inside. He does not know what happened, he doesn't know why Naruto left... and even though he felt betrayed, even though she betrayed Sasuke, he still prefers her for his friend.

Neji cups his chin as he sits beside Shinn, "Yeah, I agree with Yuki even though Haru is beautiful, kind and one-hell of a girl… she's nothing compared to Naruto, I know I am being biased because I know Naruto but then..." He tries to say but Shinn interrupts him.

"Then why don't you tell Sasuke what you feel?" Shinn says scanning the book on his hands clearly uninterested on his friend's conversation.

"Shinn, you actually want Haru for Sasuke?" Asks Yuki surprised.

"Sasuke feels that he owes her a lot so he asked her to be his girl friend…" he replies calmly. Yuki snaps, "But he asked her to marry him!"

"Engage, Yuki." Neji corrects trying to calm his friend. Yuki frowns, "But that's the same! Eventually they are going to get married!"

"Yuki just be happy for Sasuke…if he finds happiness with Ayase-san, so be it. Just accept the fact that Naruto will never come back anymore and that he is happy with the way his life is going right now." Shinn said sternly, he glances at Yuki before looking back at his book.

"Dakara, Shinn, he listens to you so maybe you could-" Yuki tries to reason but a new voice in the room interrupts him.

"Hey guys, what's with the tension in this room?" Sasuke said as he entered the room.

"Oh, Sasuke you're here already?" Neji asked, he knows that Sasuke's class will end at 4:00 pm so why he is here.

"The professor ends the class early." He says shrugging.

"Oh…" Replies Neji looking at the others.

"Haru wants to meet you guys…and she said she is sorry that she doesn't have time to get to know you all…even before the engagement." Sasuke frowns, he feels like his friends are not interested on what he was saying. "Hey, guys, what's with the silence?"

"Sasuke, listen we have something to say to you…" Yuki says as he sits at the cushion on the floor in front of Sasuke, the raven raises his eyebrows, "What is it Yuki."

"I want to tell you that—" Yuki tries but is quickly interrupted by Shinn.

"We will love to meet her too Sasuke." Yuki eyes went wide as he turned to look at Shinn giving him a what-the-hell-are-you-saying-look. Shinn smiles, "Right Guys?"

"Err…right." Neji agrees awkwardly, and Yuki lets out a defeated sigh.

"So what do you want to tell me Yuki?" Yuki shook his head, as he looks away, "Nothing, it's not important."

* * *

Someplace else...

It feels weird, her hands feels itchy today and she smiles to herself, maybe she will get money…she chuckles at the thought. She is currently outside the daycare center to fetch her three-year old son Kai; he is turning four at July 23 same birth date as his father. She suddenly feels sad that Kai is growing up without his father, sometimes he would ask her where his father is or what his father looks like… but she could never answer her son.

Naruto looks at her wristwatch and smiles, "Kai must be here any minute now."

"MOM!" Naruto turns to look at her right, she smiles at Kai as he runs up to her side, his raven hair bouncing on his sides, his blue eyes shining, his pale skin glistening against the sun light. "Kai…" Naruto kneels down to hug her son.

"Mom, I got 5 stars, look at my hand!" Kai says excitedly as he lifts his hand so his mother could see the stars drawn by his teacher at the back of his hand. Naruto smiled, "Wow, that's so cool Kai…you did a very good job."

"Yeah, mom I always study hard so when I grow up I'll look for a job so I can help you!" Kai's innocent remark touches Naruto's heart, tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes and she pulls her son for a hug. "Kai, thank you…I love you so much." She says softly, while hugging Kai, "You're the only memory of Sasuke I have so I always, **always **want the best for you…I love you so much…" She thinks.

"Mom, let's go home I'm hungry I want to eat your tempura!" Kai says as he still being hug by his mom. Naruto chuckles as she lets go of Kai wiping her tears, "Yeah, let's go home."

"Mom, I hate my dad." This makes Naruto stop surprised as she turns to look at her son; he has a frown on his face,

"Kai, don't say things like that." She says softly caressing her son's face.

"I hate him because he always makes you cry." Kai says as his frown deepens.

Naruto shook her head, "I am not crying because of **_him _**Kai… I am crying because I am happy…"

"Mom, where is my daddy?" Kai asks once again, Naruto breath hitch as she thinks, "_I don't want to tell him…this is not the right time to tell him…I know, it's unfair for him not to know about his father…but this is for Kai's own good." _Naruto stood up wiping the remaining tears on her cheeks she hold Kai's hands to hers, "Let's go home Kai…"

Kai looks down on his shoes while they walk back home, "_Why mom doesn't want me to know about my father…I wanted to see my father…" _He is upset, since he joined the class the other children started calling him a fatherless child, with that reason they're constantly teasing him. They called him a liar whenever he tells them he does have a father. Why does he have to live in this world without a father on his side? One time he got on a fight with one of his classmate teasing him because of him being fatherless, he hit him square on the face. When his mom learned about what he has done, she was very disappointed of him, telling him that violence will not make them stop from teasing him.

"Mom." He says softly.

"Hmm…what is it Honey." She replies smiling down at her son.

"Do I look like my father at least can you answer that?" He looks up to his mom hoping she would answer. Naruto smiles sadly, as she squeezes Kai's hands on hers, "Yes, you look like him Kai…you do…"

Kai is a very special child; he was born with a weak heart so Naruto works day and night. He has hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, a genetic disorder caused by various mutations in genes which can obstruct blood flow and prevent his heart from functioning properly. So, as his mother she tries not to give him stress…she wants to give him happiness and contentment on his life.

Even without his father.


	2. Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Autumn's Concerto, I was inspired of that Series so I write this story, this is the sequel of When the playboy fall in love. Some elements of this chapter is from my original ideas. So don't sue… =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Once Again**

**

* * *

**

"We have a project so I can't be with you for two weeks." Sasuke said as he hang up, he just left a message to Haru that he will not be with her due to his thesis. He needed to concentrate working on it so he could pass the photography class, "Geez, that professor is a real pain the ass…why didn't he just accept the picture of a dog that I gave him…it was more photogenic than he is." Sasuke slightly chuckle at the thought but he did not forget that he was currently in the middle of no-where

Damn! What kind of a place is this?

Sasuke thought as he looked at his surroundings. He saw nothing else other than the flowers on the two sides of the road. There were no vehicles or people around. He knew at once that this place was definitely in the countryside for sure. Sasuke wondered, "Where the hell I am right now?" he was stuck choosing on which way he was going is it left or right? Nevertheless, then he sighed how can he continue his journey when he don't even know where to go? On the other hand, what place on earth he was in right now? "Great, what should I do now huh?"

"If I don't get out of here the sun will grill me…" Sasuke was alarm by the sound coming from the other side of the bush, he don't have a time to prepare himself when a white fluffy dog pounce at him. For the very first time in his life, he screamed. He hates dogs! He hates it…

Sasuke thought that the dog will bite him he close his eyes tightly but the bite never came instead he felt wet on his cheeks, he slowly open his eyes only to see the dog licking his face, it seems like the dog is enjoying it. "Hey, what the hell- stop licking me!"

Another rustle came out of the bush, "Hey, Baby Sasuke!" Kai called out, making the dog get off its victim. Sasuke sat up from the ground with annoyance on his face, "What the hell- why did you call me Baby Sasuke little kid."

Kai frowned, "Hey, I am not a kid!" he said pointing his finger on Sasuke while Baby Sasuke went to his side. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're a baby."

"Hey! Stop calling me that Mister Alien!" Sasuke twitch at the nickname, "What did you call me kid."

"I called you Mister Alien!"

"And why is that kid!"

"Stop calling me a kid!"

"I will if you admit that you _are_ a kid."

"That will never gonna happen!"

"Then I will call you Mister Alien if you stop calling me a kid!"

Sasuke once again twitch at the nickname he slowly kneeled down to pick up his Vogue sunglasses and stood up to wipe the dirt on it, "Hey, you really are an Alien, Mister Alien…" Kai said once again while Baby Sasuke barks in agreement Kai stretches his hand and gave a tug on his pants Sasuke snapped, "What now Kiddo…"

"Mister Alien, where do you get that car…was that from outer space? Which planet are you from." Kai asked innocently while Sasuke had enough, "_Where this brat did come from?"_

He feels weird around this little boy but then he tried his hardest to set aside those feelings and answer the little brat, "Kiddo, look I am not an alien…and I am from earth…got it."

Kai look away in annoyance he stubbornly believe that this man is an alien; he called him an alien because he called him a kid or a kiddo whatever! He hates it when people call him that. "No, you're lying! I refuse to believe! You don't look like you're from here and you wear funny clothes"

Sasuke smirk, this kid is interesting what a weird child…It's so true that a weird son will have a weird mother too." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Come on kid touch my clothes it's just ordinary clothes the difference is it's branded." Sasuke said as he held Kai's hand and put it on his clothes

Kai wondered as he started to fiddle on the buttons of Sasuke's shirt, "And what's this Mister Alien?"

"What?"

"Was this buttons would grant a connection at the other planet? Please tell me! I really want to be an astronaut someday" Sasuke look at Kai horrified, "Don't just pull my clothes up like that! and what do you mean you want me an astronaut someday? You didn't even know how to identify a real person what about a meteorite what will you do if you encounter a real alien" he said as he gently push Kai away from him. "Hah! You are nervous! That only proves one thing you're really an alien Mister Alien!"

"Nonsense!" Sasuke rebutted. He was upset that he was actually debating over such a silly issue with a kid. "Whatever kid just go back with your mommy."

"HE- I will prove to you that someday I will be an astronaut and I will present you as the first alien I encountered and by the way, my name is KAI not KID! See you later Mister Alien!" Kai said as he run away with Baby Sasuke stalking behind him.

"What a weird kid…" Sasuke suddenly remembered something, "Oh, geez I forgot to ask him which way should I go…"

* * *

"Kai, where have you been?" Naruto was very worried after she couldn't find her son. She was finally relieved to see Kai and Baby Sasuke running towards her at the entrance. She hugged him and said, "Did you know that Mommy was worried for you?"

"Mommy, I saw Mister Alien. He was wearing very unusual stuffs." Kai told Naruto about his discovery.

Naruto for once in her life lost her composure, "What do you mean Kai."

"I saw an alien with his space craft!" Kai declared with his hands spread wide to describe to his mother what he saw from his adventure. Naruto chuckled she knows what her son was trying to say, -the translation is he saw a man with very nice car. "Now, Kai it's rude to call a person an alien." She said in motherly tone.

"Sowy mom.." Kai muttered cutely under his breath as he look down, "Now Kai…don't look down okay? I will cook your favorite this dinner."

Kai's face lighten up her blue eyes shining, "Really mom?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Kai…"

"Really? cool…I can hardly wait…" Suddenly they heard a knock from the outside. "Naru-chan…its me…" Naruto frowned it was their friendly property owner what is she doing here in this time of the day. She did remember that she already paid the rent for this month so why she is here? Naruto sighed as she stood up slowly opening the door, "What is it Obasan?"

"You have a roommate he is going to stay here with you for a week until he gets a hotel room near this town." The landlady announce while Naruto left surprise, "Eh, a roommate? But Obasan."

"Don't worry Naru-chan, he's just staying for a week…and besides he looks good so you're safe… and handsome too…" The landlady whispered to her ear. Naruto sighed again, _"Well it can't be helped…"_

"Where is he?" the landlady turn to look around pointing at the man whose facing back from them. "He is the man Mister Uchiha…come here and meet Naru-chan." Naruto's eyes widen as she watch Sasuke slowly turned to face them. His onyx eyes, face and hair…its still the same...once their eyes met she have to admit she's a little scared. What if he recovered his memories already, what if he would hate me after what she done to him what if he knows about Kai and take him away from her…

Naruto closed his eyes; this could not be happening she closed her eyes what is happening…it is not him! It is not Sasuke.

"I will leave now okay, Naru-chan take care of your guest." Naruto just nodded as she looks down. Sasuke frowned while wipe the sweat on his face.

God it is so hot! how can the people in this village take this kind of heat.

.

"What's with that reaction girl was this your first time to see a real person like me?" Naruto frowned, "_How rude! However, he called me 'girl' meaning…he still didn't remember…about me…" _

_Well that is a relief…_

"No way, I can't take the heat anymore!" Sasuke panted, his chest tighten and he became breathless before he knew it he fainted on Naruto's arms.

She immediately grabbed hold of him. She was shocked to say at least

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**TBC**

**I added some humor to lighten up the atmosphere waa hope u like that! and hey thanks for the review! I shall update next week!  
**

**

* * *

**

**YR:** Two chapters in one day! Woo I am sooo inspired so I posted this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. – I write this story because I was inspired by Autumn's concerto. I love that TV series. =)


	3. Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! The Plot is inspired by Autumn's Concerto, Read When the Playboy Fall in Love so you could understand what's happening here. I own Kai! He is my OC!

**YR:** By the way, guys! Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is for you!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Some Awkward Moments' =)  
**

**

* * *

**

Naruto felt disturb as she look at Sasuke who was lying down the futon, he fainted a while ago causing to lose her balance and the two of them came crashing on the floor. Good thing the landowner's son Sai came up and helped her settle Sasuke. Looking at Sasuke right now he seems like he changed, he looks more mature now. She smiled to herself and slowly her fingers softly trace a line on his nose. This action made him stir on his sleep, in panic she pulled back her hands on her back, as slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, he stared at Naruto for a while.

"Who are you?" Naruto blinked twice, _she almost forget that he has no memories of his past. _She swallowed hard to regain her composure and stood up from her kneeling position. Sasuke frowned this is the first time he was been ignored he will not let this woman pass, "Hey, I ask you, who are you?"

"I am- uh" how can she possibly tell him her name? If he go back to Tokyo, there's a possibility that he will tell his friends, his little adventure here and soon they will find out where she is. She cannot take that risk, "Uh, my name is Naru- Narumi…" Naruto stuttered

"Yes, my name is Narumi…" She nodded her head

**~Chibi mode~**

Sasuke sweat drop anime style, "Wasn't that a guy's name?" Naruto twitch animatedly, a vein popping on her forehead, shaking Sasuke's collar repeatedly, "Shut up!"

**~End Chibi Mode~**

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "_No, I take back my words he didn't change one bit- he is still a jerk!" _Sasuke eyed the blonde with annoyance while he rearrange his collar on its respective position, "What the hell was that- don't just attack people like that."

"Shut up! I didn't attack you!" Naruto retort back with annoyance she cannot believe what is happening, she and Sasuke are arguing like before.

"Yay, you're a wake Mister Alien!" Kai said all of the sudden making them jump in surprise. Sasuke sweat drop when he saw Kai, he is the brat he encountered back at the village entrance.

**~Chibi mode~**

Sasuke pinching and stretching Kai's both cheeks there's a vein popping at the side of his head, while Kai's tears streaming down his cheeks animatedly. "What are you doing here kiddo~ till here you're following me…"

"Hey, Mister Alien I am not following you…"

"Oh, really I can see that." Sasuke said still annoyed

"Hey, it's true; I'm living here with my mom." Kai protested as he tried to get away from the guy who's tormenting his cheeks.

**~End Chibi mode~**

**..**

**...  
**

"What?" Sasuke is caught off guard.

"Yeah, I live here with my mom!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, where's your weird mom so I could tell her on how she made her son weird as she was."

Kai frowned, "Hey, my mom is not weird take it back!" he said jumping around. For the first time in Naruto's life, she was stunned on how the Sasuke and Kai interact with each other. It was way touching for her; Kai and Sasuke are getting along without even knowing that they are blood related.

"Just answer me Brat where is your mother." Kai turned around and pointed at Naruto. Sasuke turned to look at her, "What, I knew it a weird son will have a weird mother."

"What does suppose to mean." The three stop when Baby Sasuke entered the house making Sasuke jump on his spot, he stood up over the sofa to get away from the dog that is sniffing his scent. "Get that dog out of here!"

"AHA! You're afraid of Baby Sasuke do you?" Kai teased while pointing his finger on Sasuke. "Shut up! Just get that hairy-hideous creature from me!"

Naruto cannot help herself to giggle catching the attention of the two boys, _"Sasuke is still afraid of dogs…" _Naruto thought as she remembered their date at the pet shop where they bought Baby Sasuke.

"Stop laughing and just put that dog away!" Naruto fake her cough, "First of all Mister Uchiha, Baby Sasuke is not a hairy-hideous creature, the dog is lovely and friendly."

Sasuke twitch at the name, "What the hell- you named that dog Baby Sasuke! You're twisted!"

"Shut up! I am not gonna tie the dog out he is a part of the family so if you want to stay then get over it." Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Hey, it's not as if I want to stay here! I am stuck with this place!" Sasuke retort back angrily, how could this Naru-so? Narugi? Narumi girl whatever her name is, how dare her make fun of his situation. "and what's with the flooring of this house it seems like it's very old…you're not cleaning this room do you…

"Goodness, where the hell I am right now!" Naruto gave him a sarcastic look he was the same high and mighty Sasuke she knows, she choice not to answer him. She don't want him to notice that she's giving him a glance.

"Hey what was that for!" Sasuke looked at her and frowned.

"I don't know what you are saying…" Naruto said in her nervousness as she turn away from him, "I have to cook the dinner now."

"Yay, Mom I want your Tempura again!"

"Kai, you cannot eat seafood everyday…it's bad for your health." Kai frowned in disappointment, "But mom!" the boy protested.

"Hey, you…" Sasuke suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulder. Naruto shook a little because of that. "What's that reaction for?" Sasuke was taken aback by her reaction.

why was she so tensed? Naruto bit onto her lips. All she could say was that she felt a current moving through her body when he touched her. "Don't touch me!" Naruto said as she brush his hands away from her.

Sasuke glared at her, what the hell is she thinking about him, a pervert? "Hey you girl, are you implying that I am a pervert!" does she think that I am interested on her?

Sasuke smirk, "Or maybe you have a crush on me already, well I can't blame you, I was been voted as one of the bachelor of the year." Naruto smiled at him sarcastically, "Why would I be interested in a guy whose so vain and fool of himself!"

"Y- You!" how the hell this girl made his blood boiled every time she spoke and to make things worse than the worse he didn't know why he cared about what she say.

"I hate boys with Duck butt hair!" Naruto said as she turned away leaving the fuming man alone. "What the- what does she say again!" Sasuke turned when he heard a giggle. "Ha-ha-ha, Duck butt ha-ha" Kai said between his giggle making Sasuke twitch.

"_What an infuriating family!"_

_

* * *

_

As much as Sasuke hate to admit, even he is angry- upset- whatever you want to call it, this girl has skills. As the result of that he ate four bowls of rice. Kai stopped eating when he saw Mister Alien eating like there's no tomorrow. "Well, Mister Alien you sure eat a lot!" Kai said in amuse tone. While Sasuke twitch but continue to eat.

Naruto pause, "Kai, stop calling him that he is not an alien."

"Well, I agree with you- just now."

"And you're son is really talkative…"

Kai frowned feeling offended, "Hey! I'm not, my teachers say that if the child is talkative then he is a brilliant child!" he explained.

Sasuke smirk, "So, you admit that you're a kid and talkative."

"No, I am not! I am a grown man I bet I could do things better than you!"

"I want to see you try."

"Just you wait!"

Naruto sweat dropped as she watch the boys debate unfolding, "Kai, please stop…don't show that kind of manners."

"But, mom Mister Alien started it!" Kai whine

"Even he started it Kai."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" it was Sasuke's turn to be offended, was she trying to say that he was immature Just because he was arguing with a kid.

As the dinner goes by, the mother and son interacted with each other as though there was no one around. Sasuke's heart raced without a reason after seeing their actions. This made him realize something asking himself if he does memories of this kind of things when he was a little kid. He knows his mom is with his father.

Abroad

Away from him and his brother, he suddenly felt jealous to that brat.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up late Narumi or rather Naruto in reality went out early saying she have work and going home late, while the little brat Kai is on school. At least she said on her note, beside her note is the food she cooked for him, talk about being hospitable host. He was actually thankful that Kai and his dog are not here to bother him.

"Finally, a peace of mind." Sasuke muttered under his breath in last 7 hours he tried to call Shinn and Haru. Haru is out of reach while Shinn is busy, he tried to call Yuki and Neji but they are out of town.

He opened the door at the balcony and inhaled the fresh air coming his ears twitch when he heard a familiar name being spoken, he gradually went closer from the direction of the voice so he could hear it properly.

"_I heard there's a guy with Naru-chan there."_

"_Yeah, there is…he is quite a beautiful man too…"_

"_Maybe that man is Naru-chan's lover…"_

Sasuke nearly lost his balance, Say what! They actually thought I am her lover, well he shrug his shoulders that gossip is not true so he decided not to listen anymore but their next words caught his attention.

"_She came to this village four years ago, and with her few months here we already know that she was 4 months pregnant…"_

"_I heard she seduced an old rich man but he doesn't want to take the responsibility so she don't have a choice but to run away."_

"_Tsk- tsk, what a pitiful girl…"_

"_But can't you feel, Sai the landowner's only son is smitten by Naru-chan."_

"_Ah, yeah…I feel that he treats Kai as his own son…."_

_...  
_

Sasuke doesn't know what to do, he feels terrible from listening to random strangers gossip, he sighed as he slammed the door behind him, _"Well seems like that girl is quiet a catch."_

"_Why do I feel disturb by just hearing there's a guy who likes that country bumpkin?"_

Well he needs to get rid of the discomfort that he was feeling. He needs air…

* * *

Naruto frowned_, "Where is Kai? It's time for him to drink his medicine." _Because of Kai's weak health, she forbids him to run or to do things he can't do that will cause him to feel discomfort. She doesn't want any bad things to happen to Kai.

So, she was bit of protective of him. Then Naruto stopped she sighed in relief when she heard a water running from the bathroom, she smiled and open the door. She was taken aback her heart skip a beat there she saw Sasuke putting a towel on his lower torso, droplets of water cascading downwards of his skin. They look on each other, before a loud-earth shaking yell can be hear through the compound.

"What the hell!"

Naruto turned around, "Don't just stand there, hurry and put your clothes on! For heaven sakes!"

"The hell, …you came here peeping!"

"I am not! I came here because I thought Kai is here!"

"Lame excuses! Your brat of a son just went outside with his dog!"

"Hey! Don't call my son a brat!"

"I will call him whatever name I wanted too!"

"And why are you so nervous." Naruto is embarrassed her face is red as the tomato. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you never seen a naked man before you have given birth, already so why you're pretending to be embarrassed."

"_What a jerk!"_

"Ah, you- why do you have to take a bath!" Wrong and very lame question, Sasuke nearly laugh, "Of course, I have to take a bath! Everybody is doing it every day! Well, to answer your question, I take a bath because of the goddamn weather here. How could you possibly take this heat."

"And for once, I'm thinking how could I get an inspiration for my photography class, damn it!"

Naruto is really embarrassed, "Fo- Forget it…" she terribly embarrass and upset, she just wanted to go away and look for Kai but he pulled her back. She shook his hand away from her, Sasuke find her reaction very funny. "What is the matter? Are you afraid that I'll eat you?" His teasing remark made her feel totally embarrassed and angry.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto said yelled nervously.

...

* * *

The next day, Sasuke is still upset, Naruto is too embarrassed to even look at Sasuke while Kai and Baby Sasuke has no clue on what's going on between the two adults.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: I hope you like this chapter! Please Leave a review!**


	4. Goodbyes

**YR: this chapter contains some angst, and hey! Love you guys you rules! Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, this sequel is inspired by autumn's concerto so don't sue. However, I own Kai coz he is my OC

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Good byes**

**

* * *

**

The next day Naruto didnt know what to feel, she feels so horrified- this was Sasuke's fourth day staying at her apartment, and within that fourth day she can see the interaction between Sasuke and Kai. They are getting close! This is what she was afraid of, her son is getting attach to Sasuke! One time, she is again looking for Kai and it turn out that Sasuke and Kai are taking a bath together. Their winks to each other were the sign that they are getting along.

..

.

**_Flash back_**

"MOM, I am here!" Kai said with his face shows happiness as he walked out of the bathroom together with Sasuke.

Naruto is shock, "You two were taking a bath together?" She felt her heart ached as the two of them winked at each other in unison.

"Yeah, Mister Alien and I are buddies you know mom!" Kai announce happily. Naruto frowned; it's not as if she doesn't want her son to be happy. She doesn't want Kai to think about Sasuke as his father figure, Kai doesn't know about his father so, he might think Sasuke as one so he keeps on hanging out with him.

"Kai, don't disturb you're Uncle Sasuke anymore okay?" Naruto said worriedly as she kneeled down in front of her son. "But, mom!"

"Na, it's okay, I found your son pretty interesting." Sasuke said, while wiping his wet hair. "_Kai's interesting? _ Naruto suddenly felt anxious, I can't let them to be close like this."

"Kai, go to your room okay…I will follow you later."

Kai nodded, "Okay! ah- Mister Alien see you tomorrow!" He said happily, as he started sprinting across the halls. As Kai disappeared out of their sight, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. "Please, keep your distance away from Kai." Sasuke became angry on her remark, "What the- what is your problem!"

"Am I devil or a contagious disease that you're afraid that I will spread it to your son? I have heard that you never allowed him to play outside with his friends what you are an over protective mother!" Sasuke burst in anger.

Naruto paled, "You didn't know why I'm doing this so you don't have a right to say that to me!"

"Well, then why don't you let him do as he wishes?"

"It's not of your business on how I want to raise _**my**_ son!"

**End Flash back**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he throws his useless cell phone, how dare that country bumpkin girl treat him like this! What the hell does she think she is? He was just concern with Kai what's the matter with that! Even though that kid sometimes getting on his nerves he really cared about him. There is also one problem adding on his problem, he cannot contact Haru, he was getting impatient where the hell is that girl! Ah no he does have one more problem and it was quite disturbing. One night he actually dreamed of that blonde-country bumpkin!

He swears that was one of the disturbing dream in his life! Why does he have to dream about that old fashion-infuriating girl! not knowing what to do Sasuke lay down his bed picking up his digital camera on his side opening it, automatically his frown turned into smile with just looking at Kai. Yeah, Sasuke and Kai had taken a picture out of the blue last time, he don't know but that kid mades him uncomfortable yet he feels happy. That country bumpkin will pay for this…why would I stay away from her son? It's not as if I'm taking away that Narumi's son from her! "Maybe she is just jealous that I'm taking away her son." Well it is not as if it is his fault. Kai is sticking around him all day long. He actually enjoyed Kai's child talk, about his dreams to become an astronaut and how he want to help his mother when he grow up, Sasuke needs to admit that he is already grow fond of Kai.

"Hey Uncle why you're frowning!" Kai said as he pounce on the dark haired male, while Sasuke felt a painful blow on his stomach, "What the- brat just don't jump on to someone like that!" Kai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry! I just wanted to ask why you were frowning. Are you sad? Are you bored?" Kai asked without stopping.

"Whoa. Whoa Kid just one question at a time."

"Sorry!"  
.

"Are you bored?" Sasuke asked.

Kai nodded his head, "Yeah." He admitted

"But, sometimes when I played with Baby Sasuke I'm not bored anymore." Sasuke frowned again, he was itching to know why they name the dog as Baby Sasuke, and this is the perfect timing to ask it, "Why Baby Sasuke is the name of your dog?"

Kai cocked his eyebrows, "Um, I don't know, mom said Baby Sasuke was there even before I was born, and also mom said that Baby Sasuke was from my father."

"You're father?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah."

"So, how much information you know about your father." Kai look down with a sad face, "I don't have any information about my father."

Sasuke's eyes widen, this kid doesn't have any knowledge about his father he feel bad about Kai, "You're mom never told you about him?"

Again Kai shook his head, "No, mom never told me about my father." Sasuke frowned, _what a terrible mom you got_

"Do you have any playmates beside Baby Sasuke?" Sasuke asked

Kai shook his head again, "I have no friends"

Well. Wait

I have to pause

In every second I stay here with this kid the more I feel disturb and concern about Kai. He doesn't know about his father, his mother is obviously doesn't want him to know where is his father, thirdly, he just revealed that he doesn't have a friend besides his dog companion.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't have a friend."

"They are always teasing me because I don't have a father, I always tell them that I have a father I just don't know where is him but they're don't believe me so I hate them for that! Friends should understand you right Uncle. Not to tease you or make fun of you?" Kai innocent remarks reach Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke smiled at the little boy and started to brush Kai's raven hair gently, he slowly sat up, "If you want…I can be your father…" he said gently while Kai beamed happily as he look up to Sasuke but there's uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"R- Really?"

Sasuke nodded and pull the kid for a hug, "Yeah, of course… from now on I will be your father okay?" Sasuke felt Kai nodded on his chest.

"So don't call me Uncle anymore okay? Call me Dad."

"Yeah, Dad!"

"So, you wanna play outside?" Kai beamed in happiness.

"Sure, Dad!"

* * *

Naruto groaned as she looks on her left and right, Kai is missing again! Maybe he is with Sasuke again! Ever since Sasuke came here, Kai never leave his side. He has been sticking around with him almost every day. "This is bad! If Kai over exert himself from playing he'll probably collapse again" She muttered

"I have to find them."

Sasuke panted, this kid surely can run they are been playing for a quiet a while and his legs becoming tired from all the running, but seems like Kai is not tired at all. Sasuke look at his back when he noticed that Kai stopped following him, he worriedly turn back to check if the boy is okay.

"Hey, Kai are you okay? Let's go if you're thirsty then we have to go home to drink some ice cold water." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder, it was then he realizes that Kai was pale and his breathing was rugged. Sasuke's heart started to beat furiously against his chest. He shook Kai's shoulder. "You're feeling okay?"

"Come on Answer me."

"I-" Kai tried to speak but he fainted on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke's eyes widen, it was then he started to panic, "Kai!" Sasuke lost it; he does not know what to do.

"Kai!" Sasuke turnaround of his position, it was Naruto. She hurriedly went to Kai's side and put her ears on his chest. "What's happening?" Sasuke asked but he receives no answer he just watch Naruto lifting the boy up on her arms.

"Ah, wait let me help you."

"This is what I was telling you! I already told you to stay away!" Naruto said with tears streaming down her face.

==)

* * *

"Don't worry, Kai is going to be okay he was just exhausted from running…his heart is getting better but at least try to tell him to refrain from doing some intense exercise." The doctor said kindly

"Thank god, Kai is okay…" Sasuke was shocked now he understood why she was over-protective of her child.

"Kai has heart disease ever since he was a baby… I can't- I don't know what to do if I lose Kai…I don't want to lose him…" Sasuke pull Naruto for a hug comforting her, Sasuke felt so guilty he knows he does have to apologize but whenever he tried to say something, his throat felt dry.

* * *

Back home, Sasuke stared at his digital camera in one particular face in the picture. Kai… this kid makes him feel something, he do not know why he is this worried with the kid he just met five days ago. Nevertheless, he knows in his heart that he is concern about the kid's well being.

"Damn…" he is also disturbed that Naruto is giving him a cold shoulder, what's with that? It's not as if I did that on purpose! I just wanted to give Kai a happy time why she is so upset. He snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rings he grumpily answers the call

"What now!" he said angrily, putting all his frustration at the person on the other line.

"_Sasuke, are you okay? You sound upset."_ Sasuke blink twice, he knows this voice. "Ah sorry, Haru…its nothing."

"_So, how's your thesis? Are you doing great there?" _

"Ah, yeah I- I suppose…" Sasuke said in uncertainties, he knows he's not doing great here.

"_Are you at the village you told me?"_ Haru asked

"Yeah, so what's new there?"

"I'm doing great…my father is really happy that he won to be the president of rotary club." Even though Sasuke is not interested on what his girlfriend or better yet his fiancée was saying, he tries to sound like he is interested. "Really, that's great."

Haru frown at the other line, "_Sasuke are you okay? You sound upset." _

"No, I'm okay…I'm just tired…tomorrow I'll be going back at Tokyo…I want to submit my thesis early…" Haru is surprise by Sasuke's sudden decision.

"_Why? You still have a week to-"_

"Sorry, but I need to hang up…just see you tomorrow bye." Sasuke said as he hangs up. He was about to sleep when he heard a rustle outside. Being curious as he was he decided to look.

* * *

The strong wind blew against Naruto, she shivered, this is the weirdest weather she ever experience, and in daytime, it is very hot and in night its cold. She also felt hot and her eyesight is getting blurry. Nevertheless, she shrug it off, she needs to work hard for Kai. Naruto slowly lifted the heavy box, she started to sweat and she felt hotter than before. When she started to walk, she step on something losing her balance, she closed her eyes ready to face the painful impact but someone pulled her waist from behind. Her face collides on someone's firm chest. The box created a loud crash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto's heart skips a beat, she knows that voice, slowly she opened her eyes, and sapphire meets his onyx orbs. Sasuke was technically hugging her closely to his chest from this position. She cannot help but to blush, this is the first time in four years that she been this close to him. Sasuke gives her a worried glare, "You okay? Are you hurt?" Naruto is definitely stunned, the only sound she can only hear this moment is her heartbeat, it is beating wildly against her chest, her world seems to stop, the clock stops moving, She wanted to hug him but she refrain herself to do, she should not feel this.

Naruto pushes Sasuke away from her, "Hey, what was that all about!"

"I'm okay! So go to sleep already!" She said hiding her blush from Sasuke's view. "Are you insane? Are you continuing working at this kind of weather?"

"It's none of your business- I!" Naruto lost her balance but Sasuke came to her aid again, catching her before her butt meets the floor. "I- I said- let go!" She tried to push him but he did not budge, she gasped when he puts his hand on her forehead, "Damn it!" he cursed.

"You have a fever!" Sasuke said as he lifted her up, bridal style. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise wiggling her legs, "Stop! Put me down!"

"We need to take care of your fever!"

"No, Kai will-"

"I'll take care of Kai okay! Don't worry about it!"

* * *

In addition, yet again Sasuke wasn't able to go back home, for two days he takes care of Naruto and her son Kai. Talk about instant father, he sighed being a helper and a father for a little kid is very tiring work. He suddenly asked himself why he was so concern about this family. He should not be bothering with this two infuriating people for the first place. "Dad, thank you for taking care of mom!" Kai said happily.

Sasuke smiled and brush Kai's raven locks with his hand, "Don't worry…its nothing…" Kai frowned when he notice what Sasuke was doing.

"Ah Dad, Where you going Why you're packing your things."

"I have to go back home to pass my thesis to my terror professor" Sasuke said while packing his last group of clothes, but he stopped in mid way when he heard a sob. He turned to look at the boy beside him, Kai's tears streaming down his pale skin.

"Why you're crying."

"Because, you're going to leave me like my real daddy did!" Sasuke sighed, as he kneels down in front of Kai. "You're not coming back like my father…y- you will not coming back…and I will be- be alone…" Kai said sniffing in tears. Kai's tears and sentiments about his invisible father again touch his heart. Sasuke does not know that there are also tears gathering at the sides of his eyes. He pulled Kai to him so he could give him a hug, Sasuke hugs Kai so tightly on his arms, as if he could feel Kai's sorrow,

Sasuke's tears finally stream down his cheeks as he hugs Kai closely to him, "Don't- don't worry okay, I'm coming back- I'm going back I promise…daddy promise he will come back…"

This promise only intensifies Kai's crying and sob really hard on his chest, "I promise okay- so please don't cry because I'm crying too- I love you Kai…so I will come back…and we will play again…"

* * *

**Behind closed doors**, Naruto is listening to their conversation, her hand covering her mouth as rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks, Sasuke and Kai's conversation makes her feel guilty.

Sasuke is Kai's father, and Kai is Sasuke's son.

However, they did not know it…she is just watching them being torn apart.

* * *

**TBC****

**

* * *

**

**YR**: There is this tear in my face right now. Waaa- what do you think people please leave a review!


	5. Close Closer Closest

**Second Chances**

**Yuzuru Renge**

**

* * *

**

**YR: **if you're getting confuse on what is happening here, read When the playboy fall in love first before reading this.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto. Not mine but the plot is mine =) (The Plot is inspired by Autumn's concerto…if you know that show, you may find some similarities but I will change that coz I will add some my ideas. I borrowed Shinn Asuka from GSD while Yukinojo Toyama is from Wallflower.

* * *

…

**Chapter 5**

**Close. Closer. Closest  


* * *

**

…

**T**rue to his word, Sasuke came back every weekend so Sasuke and Kai can play. Sometimes, they hang out all day long while at night, Sasuke is reading a storybook before he put Kai to slumber. Naruto thought sometimes was she selfish for breaking the two apart? Nevertheless, this is for Kai's safety. Her decision on leaving Sasuke was for his sake too she knows she is committing a risk for letting the two create this bond.

..

"Kai is sleeping now." Sasuke informed while Naruto look down, Sasuke's presence is making her nervous.

"Thank you."

"You know, you're child is spoiled, he is not satisfied with just telling him the story, he also wants some actions." Sasuke said with a chuckle

"Hey Narumi." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, she saw him a holding a box. "Give this to Kai when he wakes up."

Naruto frown, "What is this?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"A Gift." He said, handling the big box on Naruto's hand.

...

"Okay, I will give this to him." She said while she look away as fast as she could from Sasuke.

Sasuke is confuse, what is with that reaction? Nevertheless, he decided to let it pass, she always does that whenever he was around at least she does it with him around. "Tell Kai, I'm sorry I didn't say good bye to him, it just that, its so hard saying good bye to him without being sad. Whenever I look on his face…I don't know but I feel attach to your child and also tell him that I love him and I will come back this coming Friday."

"Sasuke."

"Hmm."

"Thank you, for keeping up with Kai…he is not your child but you're that concern of him. I'm really thankful." Naruto have to bit her tongue when she said those words, especially the 'not your child part' she knows she is lying but this is the best thing to do.

"I don't know but I love Kai…I really do, he is a special child for me…so expect me to visit him very often and maybe I will also bring my friends and my fiancée." Naruto's eyes widen, _Sasuke has fiancée!_

"Y- You ha- have fiancée?" Sasuke nodded awkwardly. Why do I have to feel this pain, I left Sasuke but still… "Did you're fiancée knows where you are right now?"

"Ah, yeah kindda…"

"She don't know?"

"She doesn't have to know, she trust me."

"Ah"

"But, I don't think I love her that much." This caught Naruto's attention.

"W- Why?" Naruto knows that it is not her business anymore, but she wants to know why. "My father said that she is the girl I'm with ever since- so I presume that I love her- but I can't feel the love. Didn't I tell you that I lost my memories, I have amnesia I lost all I have back then my ability to read, to write or to walk. I have been like a disable person for a year and half. But, Haru helped me recover, She's there when I needed support so to thank her I asked her to be my girlfriend officially and just last march I asked her to be my fiancée. It was my father's request."

Naruto asked herself, "_Haru? Surely she is the girl who he ask to marry. _Suddenly she felt a pang on her chest, she have to admit she's jealous.

"Ah, really."

"Ca- Can I ask you something Narumi."

"Wha- What is it?"

"How it feels like to be in love? Come on, you have been in love with Kai's father… Can you tell me what it feels like?" Sasuke asked making Naruto taken aback, "_How could she suppose to answer that?"_

"W- Why d- do I hav- have to tell you…y- you have a long time girlfriend and just recently she become you're fiancée, why d- did you ask her to be you're girlfriend for the first place? If you don't know what it feels like to be in- lo- love." Naruto said, she cannot believe herself she's stuttering.

"Whoa. Whoa didn't I just told you a while ago, I lost my memories till now and my father said that she's my long time girlfriend. Therefore, I went along with that, she helped me to regain all the basics skills that I forgot. She's there when I needed someone but I just can't feel the love."

"I don't need my memories to love her because you're heart, I mean my heart will definitely remember your love that you forget for that particular person, but whenever I'm with her, it was like oh-yeah-she's there…and just that, I can't feel anything. Even I saw her in sexy clothes, I don't feel excited…you know the urge to do it with the girl, but there's nothing- nothing at all." Naruto fight the urge to roll her eye, she's totally pissed, she promise she will not be affected on what this bastard Teme was saying but her words backfired.

**She. Still. Fucking. Care**

"If you love someone, you're willing to sacrifice all." That's all Naruto could say before she turned to continue her work.

"But, I never ask you to." Sasuke answered, while Naruto suddenly felt her heart started to beat rapidly against her chest. She slowly turns around to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke…

_He doesn't remember anything right?_

She looks at him, eyes widen, she don't know why but tears started gathering at the sides of her eyes. "Sasu- Sasuke, are- are you-" She fight the urge to cry, but her tears betrayed her, tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, he is totally confuse, why she have to cry all of the sudden? Does he say something to upset her? Wasn't that the right answer to that. If you love someone, you will never ask that person to sacrifice all she has.

Naruto felt stupid- dumb! She turned around, why does she have to cry in front of Sasuke? Why does she have to cry in front of this stupid man. Why does she suddenly hope that he finally remember her, she should be scared, if he regain his memories, he will take Kai away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked one more time he became worried suddenly; he needs to know if she is okay. "F- Forget what you see- I'm okay, so please excuse me…I still have something to do."

Naruto gasped, she just found herself spun around, her back collides against the wall. She tried to get away but Sasuke put his arms in between Naruto preventing her from escaping. "Sasu- Mister Uchiha Wha- what do you think you're doing, let me go!" Naruto blush, when Sasuke lean over to her, their noses are almost touching.

"Wha- what do you-?"

"Didn't you think, I don't notice that you're always avoiding me." He said huskily, Naruto blush in anger and embarrassment, "Wha- what do you think you are! Don't be so full of yourself!" was he teasing me? Arg! I am so pissed!

"I. Know because I can feel it…I'm not that dumb! You always blush and turn away whenever I look at you, you're always nervous when I'm around and whenever I'm talking to you, you're not looking directly to my eyes, why is that?" Sasuke said with a smirk, he can feel it, that she is so nervous, as much as he hated to admit he likes it. He doesn't know why, but he felt like teasing her.

"I- I- I'm not!" Naruto stuttered, she knows that she is nervous and Sasuke is enjoying it.

…

"**Yes. You. Are." **

"**No. I am. Not!"**

"**Yes. You. Are."**

"**No. I'm. Not!"**

"**Yes . You. Are!"**

"**No. I'm. Not!"**

"**Yes. You. Are!"**

"**No, Your, Not."**

"**Yes. I. Do!" **

**..  
**

**Wow. Wow. Wow**. Sasuke smirk while Naruto covered her mouth in shock, this Teme trick her to say that! She glared at him, **"I hate you!"**

* * *

**"EUREKA!"** Yuki nearly lose his footing when Neji shouted, "Hey, Neji what's with you, You scared the hell out of me!" Yuki protested cutely.

"I knew it; Sasuke got a brain damage when he got amnesia." Neji said, he is so proud of himself when he cracks the mystery. Yuki and Shinn sweat dropped anime style, "What does suppose to mean?"

Neji whine, "Ah! Don't you notice, look at Sasuke! He is smiling and laughing all by himself there for good time of 30 minutes." Yuki looked at Sasuke, "Ah- yeah…he really is smiling." Neji has this mischievous look on his face. "Let's ask him if he got other foxy lady on his life now."

Yuki frown, "Hey! Sasuke is not a playboy anymore like before!"

"It will not hurt him if we just ask him so don't be a kill joy Yuki."

"Eh, But Neji! Shinn do something!"

"Well, you see I'm kind of interested too."

"Eh!" Yuki's eyes widen, Shinn interested in gossip. Oh, my god was the world going to end. He hopes not.

"Say, Sasuke- you okay? Tell me who the new girl…is" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What girl?" Neji chuckled, "You think we didn't notice, you always out of town every weekend, you're missing our group party when Friday night comes until Sunday night…we only meet you every Monday until morning of Friday and whenever you come back here. You never stop laughing and smiling all by yourself…Na Sasuke that's a sign."

"What sign?"

"That you're in love..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't be so stupid Neji."

"I have to take your words back to you Sasuke. Don't be stupid…we know, I know that kind of face and expression… you're different these past few weeks until now. Why is that? Who is the new girl? Come on just say it Sasuke!" Neji almost whine, he wanted to know Sasuke's secret. He knows that Sasuke has secret that he was keeping.

"I don't have a new girl so stop being ridiculous Neji." Sasuke said in annoyance, "Oh really…sure. Sure I believe you." Neji said with full of sarcasm while Shinn and Yuki just look at each other.

Sasuke is pissed, what the hell was that! the more Neji tease him the more he thinks of Narumi.

**God.** Why am I thinking! You should not think of Narumi, you should think of Haru not her for heaven sakes!

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR**: Okay, this is short sorry! Well to clear the confusion, if you didn't read the previous chapters, Narumi is Naruto.

I hope you like and enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review! =)


	6. Friends'

**Disclaimer**: Naruto. Not mine. OC's. Mine, Plot mine (The Plot is inspired by **Autumn's Concerto**, so there is some small similarities, but overall it is all from my original idea!) **Shinn is from GSD**, and **Yuki is from Wallflower**.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**FRIENDS'' =) p  
**

**

* * *

**

…

Sasuke felt disturb, he don't know but whenever he closes his eyes, he can see Narumi's face. He shivered, what is wrong with him! He tried to shake his head to get her out of his mind but it makes him dizzy. What the hell! This is Neji's fault saying crazy things to me!.

"_Whenever you come back here. You never stop laughing and smiling all by yourself" _– Hah, so what if I always laughing and smiling all by myself! What is the problem with that! I don't care even they call me crazy. All people are allowed to do that even without a reason! Sasuke thought fuming in anger. Arg, I am so pissed!

"_**Na Sasuke that's a sign."**_

_**"That you're in love..."**_

Arg! What sign? Sign, sign! Sign that I'm in love? Of course I'm in love with Haru! Only with Haru not to anyone! I'm really gonna you kill you tomorrow Neji! Because of you I can't sleep!"

Sasuke was interrupted from planning Neji's death on his mind when someone knocks on his door, "Who's that?" he hissed. – Who is person in his or her right mind to knock on someone's door in the middle of the night? He was answered when Itachi entered the room.

"Sasuke, I got this box from the attic." Sasuke cocked his eyebrows, so what if he got the box from the attic. He is not interested with that thing. Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, I know what you're thinking…this box is yours so…here." Itachi put the medium size box on Sasuke's bed.

"You know what's the time right now Itachi? It's already 2:00 in the morning…what are you doing up at the attic?" Sasuke asked his older brother curiously.

"Nothing, just searching for some treasure, see you tomorrow Sasuke…and hey make sure to look at the things inside that box… and-" Itachi glared at Sasuke, "Don't misplace that box or else I will kill you!"

..

**~Chibi mode~**

Chibi Sasuke sweat dropped, "Why you're so serious all of the sudden Aniki? Threatening my life and all…" Chibi Itachi has evil aura surrounding him and pull Sasuke's collar upwards, Chibi Sasuke paled, "_Scary, Aniki!" _

"Just do what I say! Foolish little brother!"

**~End Chibi mode~**

**.  
**

"Geez, what's with that Aniki!" Sasuke said half annoyed and half scared. Itachi can be scary sometimes, "Just do what I say! Good night!" He said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Itachi sighed in relief as he left Sasuke's room, he finally able to give him the box. He just wishes that could help Sasuke regain his memories.

Sasuke left hanging, "What's with him all of the sudden." He stared at the box for a while before sighing, "Maybe, later…" he said as he put the box underneath his bed.

* * *

Neji laugh really hard, "Waa- Sasuke what's with the eye bags? Do you have trouble in paradise? Or didn't you have enough sleep?" Sasuke glared at Neji, "Shut up… Neji…" Sasuke can't tell his friend that he was really affected about what he told him yesterday,

_I will not let him win…_

Neji hook his arms around Sasuke, "Get off Neji." The lavender eyed male ignore his friend, "Na- Sasuke this is different so I choose not to stop pestering you…you have to tell me honestly, I know you."

Sasuke just stare at Neji, "What?"

He sighed, "Alright I will tell you."

Neji's lavender eyes glint finally his hard work will be finally paid off! Sasuke will tell him who the new girl besides Haru is. "Neji, her name is."

"Her name is?" Neji's breath hitch in anticipation, "Her name is-"

"Is what?"

"Oi, Sasuke, Neji!" the two turned to see Yuki running up to them.

"What is it Yuki?" Sasuke asked, looking at his panting friend. Sasuke smirk mentally, "_That's what you got for being nosy Neji…"_

"I will be going now..." He said, leaving his two friends alone, clueless Yuki doesn't know that his friend behind him is emitting a very dark aura.

**~ Chibi Mode~**

**.**

Chibi Neji twitch shaking his blonde friends collar repeatedly with a very dark aura, "Yuuukki! You're soo in good timing! Sasuke is gonna tell me the name of his new girl but thanks to you, you happen to interrupt us!" Chibi Yuki sweat dropped, "Sowy!"

**~End Chibi Mode~**

"Forget it." Neji said as he regain his composure, "Its Friday today... Its time to do some stalking..." He said with mischievous glint on his lavender eyes while looking at Yuki

"And you're going with me Yuki."

"Eh!"

* * *

**W**hen Sasuke reach the parking lot, He saw Haru leaning down his car, once the girl saw him, she run up to him and hug him, Sasuke had to admit whenever she did that he felt so uncomfortable, I know he suppose to be happy that his fiancee hugging him but in weird circumstances he find it very disturbing', Haru is a caring and loving individual but there is something missing, he somewhat doesn't feel anything. He doesn't feel her **love, **He don't even know if he love her. Haru yelp as Sasuke push her back, the blue haired girl blink,

"Sasuke?"

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Haru frowned cutely, "Why, you're not happy to see me Sasuke? its been three weeks since we last met."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, its just that- I'm surprise that you're here. I thought your in France? when did you came back? hows your ballet lessons?"

Haru smile, "Its okay... I took a leave so I will be here with you, by the way my dad set a date for us this night...did he tell you?"

"A date? No.."

"Is that so? Do you want to go at my place, my parents wants to see you." Sasuke sighed, Its Friday today and he promise to Kai that every weekend he visit him how can he possibly say no with Haru's father.

.

"Haru."

"Yes."

"You see I can't go on our date, I have to do something."

"If its your project I will help you do it just please stay here, this is our first time seeing each other for three weeks, don't you want to be with me?" Sasuke sighed, he doesn't want to sound desperate not to go with Haru, Its just that for him, he wanted to go and see Kai, and Narumi.

"Sasuke."

..

"I really can't go Haru...I'm sorry maybe next time...tell sorry to you're father."

"Okay then...I will tell him"

"I'm really sorry Haru maybe next time...come on I will drive you home."

* * *

"Wa! save me mommy, Daddy is bullying me!" Kai said as he run up to his mother who's currently putting her wash clothes on the hamper, Kai is hugging her mom's waist while Sasuke runs after him. "Sasuke, what are you doing." She glared at him, Sasuke raise his two hand, "Nothing, we're just playing right Kai?"

.

"Yeah, Daddy never stop tickling me!"Kai whine

"Kai, you're a man and you don't even take a tickle."

"Eh, but- yeah you're right!" Kai said detaching himself from Naruto, "Daddy, let's try something new."

.

"New? what game do you want to do now."

"Anything dad, I could play any game just stay by my side." The two adults look at each other for a moment, Naruto blush and turn away when he saw her looking at him, "_Do I look like I'm obvious?" _Sasuke smirk when he saw her blush, its obvious that she is starting to avoid him again. "_What an interesting girl."_

_._

"Dad! hurry lets go Let's take Baby Sasuke for a walk!" Kai whine, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Okay, let's go...kid." he smirk, while waiting for Kai's cute protest, "Hey, Stop calling me Kid! I'm not a kid!" the little boy said jumping around animatedly.

"Oh, hey before I forget, Narumi we're going now." Sasuke said with a chuckle while Naruto shifted, as she turned to look at the two but she refuse to look at Sasuke... well she still felt uncomfortable with his presence. "Right mom take care! Dad and I will buy you ice cream for you." Sasuke raised his brows, "Who said that?"

"Come on Dad PLEASE!" Kai whine cutely that Sasuke cannot refuse, he sighed in defeat, "Yeah, Okay we will."

"Yehey!" the little boy dance around.

"If you're mom will come with us."

"Eh..."

"Mom! go with us please! Let's play together like a family!" Kai pleaded grabbing his mom's hands, attempting to pull her along but her weight stopping him from doing so.

.

"Kai, I can't I still have to work..."

"Mom, Please! You're always busy please come with us!" Kai said tears started to gather at the sides of his eyes, he wanted his mom to come with them, he misses her even though they are always together. His mom always busy. "Kai..I"

"Come on, do it for your son.. just come with us even just for fifth teen minutes." Sasuke said as he look away trying to hide his blush, he also wanted Naruto to come with them but he don't want to be obvious. After all he has still pride to keep.

* * *

Naruto sighed feeling guilty she decided to agree, they are currently eating ice cream the village park under the Sakura Tree. Before they come here they first went to her work so she could file her leave before going with her 'Family'. "Yay! This is delicious..." Naruto observed that Sasuke and Kai has a lot of similarities when it comes to their favorite stuffs. The two of them wants Strawberry, in fact they we're currently eating strawberry ice cream and they we're eating it with enthusiasm. - Secondly, their temper and- Naruto was brought back to reality when someone shook her shoulder she blinked, "What-"

"You're spacing out Dummy." Naruto twitch, how dare this duck butt call her Dummy! that is unforgivable!- BUT hey! this is the moment she notice that Kai is out of sight.

"Where's Kai?"

Sasuke chuckle, "Just answer me!"

"Don't worry he is just playing with the other kids with the dog." Sasuke said while pointing the play ground where a lots of Kids playing happily. There she spotted Kai standing at the sidelines with Baby Sasuke while the other kids gather around them. Naruto watches her son as he interacted with the other children. He was kind of aloof but he looks happy. "I told you're son to be confident...he told me that he doesn't have friends besides his dog companion."

Naruto look down as she started to playing with her fingers, "I told him to make friends and try to trust again...I also noticed that Kai has a low self-esteem you need to work on it or else it will be hard to him to interact with other people." Naruto chose not to reply, she stayed silent, she felt guilty.'''

...

...

..

"Where is Kai's father anyway?" Sasuke asked, while Naruto flinch but she tried her best to hide her reaction from Sasuke. How could she possibly answer that?

"I-"

"You don't have to answer that, you know years ago...I got a fight with my father after the accident that took my memories away from me. He said how pathetic I am, on how my mother and I alike. When he told me that I felt something...perhaps its pain... I wanted to see my mother but something's inside me is stopping me. I felt pain in my heart... I felt so lonely...especially when I was left alone...without my family at my side...only helpers are left there to serve me...so I understand his loneliness. Yes, I know my father but I didn't felt that I have a father...I also have a mother but I didn't know where she is..." Sasuke stopped for a moment and he looks so lost.

"**BUT, **sometimes whenever I feel sad I could see a girl in my mind and the sadness I felt will vanish I can feel that girl is somewhat close to my heart..."

Naruto shook to her core when she heard that. She covered her mouth frantically in an attempt to muffle her cries. **Even **if he loses his memories he still- **_still _**I don't know what to say

.She really wanted to tell him desperately… but she couldn't. If she did, things would become chaotic and that would make him feel even worse.

...

Naruto took a deep breath to calm herself down, "But- why you feel alone,- You have a fiancee right?

Sasuke didn't reply immediately. He only nodded after a while. "She was the first person I saw after my surgery. She was also the one who accompanied me through the miserable days I had after the incident. I lost both my memory and coordination skills. Haru was the one who was there for me. She encouraged me and accompanied me during all my therapy sessions.

She could picture it. He was so head-strong. That must have been a very difficult period for him. The thing was, Haru was the one by him instead of her.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. But this time round, she held them back and smiled slightly. "I see. So you do love your fiancée."

Yes, he loved Haru, but…

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw her smiling. But he could feel the sorrow in that smile. It tugged his heart and he was suddenly lost. There was this emptiness in him. He also felt worried for no particular reason.

"You don't have to think so much." Naruto persuaded him softly. "Actually, I do think about the past too. Those dreams I have not fulfilled and the people I didn't want to be separated from… But this is how life is, isn't it? There's no way we can go back in time and make up for anything. If we keep thinking about the past, we'll miss the present. Isn't that a pity too?" She paused and looked at him with a gentle expression on her face. "You shouldn't keep thinking about the past. The present and future is what you should be thinking about instead. Your life would be real as long as you live it to the fullest from now on."

Sasuke was touched by her words. "Do you believe you that you're the first person to say such things to me in 4 years?"

"Really?" Naruto smiled while watching her son played happily with his new friends.

Sasuke smiled back at her. "It's weird but I really feel very comfortable and relaxed when I talk to you like this."

He said something similar four years ago too. Naruto tried to control her emotions.

"Perhaps, you're right." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke, can we… be**_ friends_**?"

Sasuke was stunned. He suddenly felt a rush in his body when he heard her saying his name.

Sasuke smiled at her. "That would make you my first 'girl' true friend in 4 years besides Shinn, Neji and Yuki ."

* * *

Neji and Yuki cannot believe this, Sasuke is **with** Naruto! Yes, Neji and Yuki followed Sasuke after he departed from Haru's house. Neji is really eager to know who's Sasuke's new girl his plan is, if he saw Sasuke with the '_girl_' they will surprise him by their presence but it was other way around. They are in shock!

**How can this possibly happen!**

Naruto is with Sasuke talking as if nothing happen...

* * *

**TBC!**

**

* * *

**

**YR: WhAt dO yOu ThiNk GuYs? pLeAsE rEvieW! **


	7. Reunion

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•

**S**e**c**o**n**d **C**h**a**n**c**e**s**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own the Plot =) Partially coz this story is inspired of Autums Concerto (Do I have to write this every chapter I make?) so if you notice some similarities you will not be surprise or anything but this is 'When The Playboy Fall in Love's Sequel so enjoy reading! In addition, I want to add that I took the liberty to borrow Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny and Yukinojo Toyama from Wallflower. So, basically they are NOT mine.**

**ENJOY THE LOVE…**

**

* * *

**

**If your confuse then let me tell you that if you want to understand what is happening here then read When the playboy fall in love before this.**

**Baby Sasuke- **is the little Akita Inu (A puppy at the first story) who Sasuke bought for Naruto before his kidnapping incident. (Now an adult dog at the second story)

**Kai Namikaze- **he is obviously my OC, he is Sasuke and Naruto's son. He has raven hair and blue eyes, pale skin and all. He is still three years old turning 4 on his next birthday.

**Narumi-** Narumi is Naruto's alias. =)

**Haru Ayase**- She is also my OC, Sasuke's fiancée. She is a ballerina a very timid girl but nice. She is from a socialite family but has a kind and loving heart. She is deeply in love with his fiancé Sasuke. She will do anything for him. She has blue shoulder blade hair and pair of blue eyes. (Just imagine her base at my description above, I hate explaining myself)

* * *

**C**h**a**p**te**r** S**e**v**e**n:**

"**R**e**u**n**i**o**n"**

**P**a**r**tO**n**e

* * *

**(A/N: before I start, I know that readers are not usually didn't read the Authors Note so I'm putting it in here right now. I want to know what you think about Soul mate and Husband, what do you think of it. Who will you choose your Soul mate or your destined husband?" please include your answer and explanations in your reviews! Please I badly needed your comments about this matter so right now I'm going to thank you!" I needed your comments so I could go on and write this story)**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

"Let me take a look at your hand." The first thing Sasuke did was to check on Naruto's hands when she accidentally burnt herself when she was stirring the food that she was cooking. "It's okay; you don't need to fuss about a single burn." She said trying to pull her hands away from his Sasuke's hand but he did not let go. "No, we need to put some cream to this…" he insisted still holding her hand seriously thinking if there is still an open drug store in the village. Nevertheless, he suspected that there is no drug store here seeing that this place is kind of excluded from technologies of the world.

"I said I'm okay stop fussing about it." Naruto said as this time she successfully free her hands from Sasuke's hold while glaring at him. "What are you doing here anyway…where is Kai? I thought you two are playing." She said as she continues to work on her cooking. "Well, for your information Narumi…Kai fall asleep thereafter he played with his new friends, he totally forgets that I am his first playmate." He said with a shrug while leaning at the kitchen table just beside Naruto. "Well, are you jealous Mister first playmate?" Naruto said, she cannot help herself but to tease Sasuke he was obvious that he sound like a jealous kid whose candy got stolen from him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Jealous? No I'm not…"

"But, you're acting like one." She insisted.

"Shut up!"

Then something struck on Sasuke's mind, "You know I just thought you don't look like older than me…what is your age by the way?" he asked, while Naruto stopped on her work and look at him. "It's rude for a man to ask the girl about her age." He glared at her, "Just answer me…we're friends right? And friends didn't keep secrets from each other."

"I'm 20 years old turning 21 this coming October." Sasuke cupped his chin, "We're just exact the same age…so why don't you go back to study? Only one year to go"

**(A/N: In my country, you're schooling will end when you reach 21 years old, 6 years in Elementary, four years in High School and four years in College or if you want to take up you're Masteral you'll be studying again for four years or less.)**

"I can't- I wanted to but I can't-"

"It's because of Kai?…"

"There's a part of that…you see if I study no one will look after Kai and if I don't work then no one will support our expenses and his medication." She said with hint of sadness as she looks down on her work. It cannot be help because she chose this kind decision so she has to face it alone with no regrets. "If you want I can help you." Sasuke said out of the blue making Naruto look at him dumb folded.

"Say, what?"

"I said, I could help you…friends help each other right? You can leave in my pad and I will hire a maid so someone can look after Kai while you're not around." Naruto shook her head refusing his offer, "NO- no you don't have to do that- that's too much for a friends help…it's okay even if I study I can't afford to study again…"

Sasuke frowned in disagreement."Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled as she was touch by his gesture. That made him felt awkward. "Do you think you'll regret that you didn't have a chance to continue you're studies again?"

She nodded, "It's far from that but as what I said we can't live in past forever, so now I'm trying to forget it so I could enjoy myself and live life to the fullest."

"You- if you want I can help you- NO I WILL help you- I will pay for your tuition all of you and Kai's expenses…just go back with me with Tokyo-" Sasuke trailed off, he just suddenly realize what he said, he is embarrass because he sound so desperate. He blush, he needs to re-construct his words. "Ah- I mean if you- I"

"I know your intention but you don't really have to worry…you keeping up with Kai is a big help for me already." Naruto said to him softly.

"I'm just doing it… for you." He admitted it reluctantly. "Ah- well the truth is- I don't know why I'm doing this- but I feel attach to Kai and to you…something inside me saying that I could trust you both- I- you well know that you're salary are not enough for Kai's other expenses how about Kai if- "

"So you're just worried that Kai and I won't be able to survive?'

"I was just thinking that you're a country bumpkin who knows nothing other than her current job." He said, making it sound like he wasn't really concerned about her. He didn't want to know that she had touched the soft spot in him.

Naruto smiled secretly. Perhaps she would have been angry because of his attitude if this happened a few days ago. But, right now, she knew that it was his attempt to try to hide his emotions from her.

He was still the Sasuke that she loved 4 years ago—

"Thank you." She thanked him sincerely.

"What is that for?" He didn't dare to look at her. "I'm starved I'm hungry again. Is this how you should treat your 'Friend'? Cook something for me"

"Okay, I'll make you something to eat now- my _demanding_ friend." She smiled at him.

* * *

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ****•**

That morning, Naruto woke up first its Saturday today and it is her day off she's happy that she can spend time with her 'family'. She groaned, after she looks at the fridge she found out that it is completely empty. "Oh well I need to buy food and cook breakfast before they wake up." She sighed after she left a note atop of the kitchen table she decided to go. When she opens, the door to go out there is a person she never expected to see standing there before her.

Her eyes widen as big as saucers her pupils in tiny slits, "I- I-" Naruto found herself unable to talk…

...

Right now- the guy right in front of her

...

The guy she was standing face to face…

...

The guy who she didn't see for four years

...

Is—

...

He looks at her with indifference in his eyes he look mature than he is back then, he looks more broad and thin.

...

"Y- You Wh- why you're here —"

* * *

**T**B**C**

**

* * *

**

**YR: `_`, Yay! Cliffy! Wow! I cannot believe I finish this chapter. So before we say good bye please answer my question I wrote above including your review. Please I really really badly needed your help! So long! Let's meet each other again!**


	8. Reunion Part 2

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**S**e**c**o**n**d **C**h**a**n**c**e**s**

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**I**t**a**l**i**z**e** a**n**d **B**o**l**dl**e**t**te**r**s** a**r**e **f**l**a**s**h** b**ac**k s**e**q**u**e**l**s.

**S**t**a**n**d**a**r**d** D**i**s**c**l**ai**me**r **p**o**s**t**e**d **e**v**e**r**y **c**h**a**p**te**r- I**'m **t**o**o** **t**i**r**e**d **t**o **w**r**i**t**e **i**t **he**r**e.**

**

* * *

**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** **E**i**g**h**t**h

**R**e**u**n**i**o**n **p**a**r**t** 2

* * *

_When she opens, the door to go out there is a person she never expected to see standing there before her._

_Her eyes widen as big as saucers her pupils in tiny slits, "I- I-" Naruto found herself unable to talk…_

_Right now- the guy right in front of her_

_The guy she was standing face to face…_

_The guy who she didn't see for four years_

_Is—_

_He looks at her with indifference in his eyes he look mature than he is back then, he looks more broad and thin._

_"Y- You Wh- why you're here —"_

_

* * *

_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

Naruto cannot believe her eyes, what is he doing here? How did he know that she live here? Why did he know this place? She don't know what to do. "Wh- what are y- you doing here Shinn." She said as she looks down. she asked but she didn't receive any answer , the crimson eyed-lad give her a look as if she is a deadly creature. "So- Neji and Yuki are telling the truth."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Ne- Neji and Y-Yuki?" she watches Shinn as he give her a look, putting his hands on his pockets. "They stalk Sasuke but they didn't know that they will discover a big secret- which is you, how could you face Sasuke so casually? Don't you feel guilty?" she cannot believe it, Shinn's words is sharp as ever, it was as if a ten thousand knifes stabbing her heart. "Shinn- I- I" she do not know what to say, she cannot find the right words. What should she tell him? Naruto gasped, her back collides against the wall with Shinn trapping her in between his arms.

.

"Shinn, What are you doing?" Naruto demanded quietly she could not afford to wake Kai, especially Sasuke, she tried to push him off her but he easily catches both of her hands, pinning it above her head. If he sees Shinn with her, he would be suspicious about us. "I'm asking you…how you can face Sasuke with that face even though he still didn't recover his memory, doesn't he have enough? Doesn't he had enough from you're _lies." _Shinn said sternly, his heart is burning furiously. He is angry with Naruto he really is. Nevertheless, his facial expression is betraying his feelings, outside he looks calm but at the inside, he felt a surging range of anger. He _damn_ care about this girl but then four years ago she betrayed him.

.

She betrayed his trust… especially he betrayed Sasuke even his friend did not know that he was been betrayed by the girl he swear to protect. How could this girl look at Sasuke's eyes directly without being guilty? How could she talk to Sasuke as if nothing happen? This is unforgivable!

…

"S- Shinn, let go!" she squirmed under him trying to wiggle out from his grasp but it did not budge. He is stronger than she is, she is growing anxious in a few minutes Sasuke and Kai will wake up she cannot afford to discovered. "I will let you go if you tell me the truth." He is not dumb to let her off that easy. He needs to confront her; he needs to know the truth. _It is now or never_.

…

"S- Shinn, please y- you don't know the reason why I—" Naruto stuttered, she doesn't have a chance to finish her words when Shinn rudely cut her off.

…

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW!" She is stunned, this is the first time Shinn raise a voice on her, this is also the first time she saw him this furious. Naruto felt like crying. This person in front of her is only the person she can lean on, the person she could trust with her secrets. _But now _The person, who she can depend on, hates her. _**Loathed**__ her_

_**Shinn smiled softly, **__**"I can hear the alarm." **__**this made Naruto look around, "Eh, what alarm? I can't hear anything."**_

_**Shinn chuckled lightly**__**, **__**"You know the alarm whenever something is happening."**_

_**Narut**__**o frowned, "Like the alarm in ambulance and the fire truck?" Shinn nodded**__**, **__**"Yes, I can hear that and whenever you're in trouble... I will come and save you." **_

…

_**"Naruto..."**_

_**Naruto look up when she heard someone say her name only to see someone she never expect to see, **__**"Shinn..."**_

_**Shinn smile softly while he seat closely in front of Naruto his back facing the blonde girl offering his shoulder to her, "Shinn..." Naruto look at the raven-haired boy in front of her with confuse look. "I'm lending you my shoulder..."**_

_**"Shinn, I don't know..."**_

_**"Didn't I told you before...whenever I hear the alarm...I will come and save you...Naruto...you can...lean on me...cry on my shoulder..." Shinn said softly looking up at the starless horizon. Suddenly Naruto cannot take it anymore she buried her face on Shinn's broad shoulder, sobbing..."Why...Shinn...it hurts...it really hurts..."**_

…

_**"Here…" Naruto turned around only to see Shinn offering her his handkerchief the blonde smiled half-heartedly at the crimson eyed boy before getting the handkerchief on his hands. Shinn leaned on the wall both hands on his pockets. "I felt so pathetic…" Shinn heard her said while wiping her tears with his hanky. "I never been this hopeless before…I'm so angry at myself right now. I really am stupid to feel like this…I should've love him like this…if not then I'm not this broken…I really don't know what to do right now Shinn…it hurts to see him…it hurts…" Naruto said as tears stream down her face clutching the handkerchief on her hand tightly.**_

_**Shinn chose not to answer her he just kept silent for a while…he felt so guilty right now…he does know why Sasuke broke up with Naruto but he chose not to tell her the truth. Moreover, for the fact that he promise Sasuke not to tell Naruto what is the real reason why his best friend broke up with her. "Shinn…what should I do? Tell me please…" the blonde said as she felt her heart is again tearing apart. Naruto gasped, she just found herself lock on Shinn's arms…the hug makes her even want to cry…she felt so overwhelmed by the feeling… "Just cry…don't forget I'm always here…by your side I won't leave you I promise." Shinn said as he hugs Naruto tightly on his arms this is the only thing he can do for the girl right now.**_

_**Right now**_

_**He **__**is**__** Naruto's shoulder to cry on…**_

_**"I'm sorry I— I just sorry I cannot help myself…my tears just started to fall on its own…I—" Shinn smiled gently at Naruto as he lifted her chin to face him with his thumb wiping her tears at the corner of her eyes.**_

_**"Shinn…""I know, I cannot replace Sasuke in your heart but I want you to know that…I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again…I swear to you that I will bring your smile back…and I also promise that I will protect you no matter what it takes…"Naruto blush as she look away from Shinn, "Shinn, what are you saying I—"**_

_**I **__**know **_

_**You **__**still **__**love Sasuke**_

_**However, **__**please**_

_**Let **__**me**__**love you**__**…**_

_**Let me be **__**with **__**you…**_

_**"Um, Shinn anou about the last time I—" Naruto stuttered she doesn't even know what to say but she have to clear things out, she does want to know what Shinn was thinking when he said those words to her. Shinn slowly settled down his cup of coffee,**_

_**"I can wait." He said sincerely.**_

_**"Bu— but Shinn I…"**_

_**"I understand, so I won't rush you…I just have to wait for your heart to heal and that's that…" Naruto look down to her hands, "**__**Wait for me to heal? What does suppose to mean? I don't even know if I can move on that fast."**_

_**I slowly open my eyes, my eyesight is blurry but I can see Shinn holding my hand… so I am **__**safe**__**…"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Tell me, so I can call a doctor for you." Shinn asked me, I can see worry on his deep crimson eyes. It makes me feel better, it seems like he is **__**mending**__** me…the hole in my chest…it seems nothing when I am with him. However, it does not last for long.**_

_**I shook my head as my answer to his question I am okay physically… I am **__**really **__**okay…but my heart— I think it will never be healed again… my mom told me once,**_

_**The only person that can make us totally happy is the one person who made us lonely**__**…right now I realize that she's right…maybe if I can talk to Sasuke one more time…that would I can move on...knowing that I could say all what I want to say to him and finally get my closure. That can make me feel so free if I do that. I gasped when I suddenly felt being hug.**_

_**Shinn…**_

_**He makes me feel comfortable…and free he is the only person in this world that I could cry on…I hug him back as tears finally escape in my eyes… I cried really hard…on his shoulder…as if my life is depended on it…I wish this feelings deep within me just vanish…**_

She cannot take it, that person is gone forever. That person in her past is Shinn, her shoulder to cry on…the present Shinn who is standing before her is not that person. This person only feels hatred towards her. The heavy emotions and the tension are lingering in air. She cannot breathe… she felt overwhelmed, her heart tightens… what should I do? If I tell him the truth I—

"You're tears will never affect me now Naruto tell me the truth!" Shinn demanded tightening his grip on her wrist earning a slight yelp from Naruto. "Shinn- I—"

"**Shinn, what are you doing here, what's the meaning of this?"** The two turned to look at the doorstep there, they saw Sasuke, with confuse but angry expression on his face.

...

_"What should I do now?"_

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Yay, Cliffy again! hope u like this chapter, and please vote on my poll. You're vote will change the fate of our three main characters which are Sasuke-Naruto and Shinn, the poll question is simple. "Who do you want Naruto to end up with? Her Soul Mate or her Destined Husband?" if you want to change their lives then vote now. you can see the poll on my profile! Please do remember to leave a review and visit my page to vote! All of your vote counts and it will affect the lives of our favorite characters. The voting is on going until the end of the story: Second Chances. Hope u understand my rant here! thank you for reading! I hope u like this chapter!**

**And also b4 I forget the Bold and italize letter is a sequence flash back!**

**if you want to know where i got the flash back sequences you need to read 'When the Playboy fall in love' if u want to know where u can find that chapters i will write it down.**

**Chapter 13 in denial**

**Chapter 23- Way of protecting**

**Chapter 24- love triangle**

**Chapter 25- Love Confession**

**Chapter 26: Love Square**

**Chapter 28 to Reach You**


	9. Confusion

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**S**e**c**o**n**d **C**h**a**n**c**e**s**

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**Y**R**: O**k**a**y**, t**o **c**l**e**a**r** t**h**ec**o**n**fu**s**i**o**n **t**h**e** s**o**u**l** m**a**t**e** i**s **S**h**i**n**n **a**n**d **y**e**s, **i**t** is **o**b**v**i**o**u**s w**h**o** i**s** t**h**e **d**e**s**t**i**n**e**d **hu**s**b**a**n**d, i**t**s **S**a**s**u**k**e **a**n**d** **t**h**a**n**k** y**o**u, **t**h**a**n**k** y**o**u f**o**r **r**e**v**i**e**w**i**n**g. I** lo**v**e **y**o**u **g**u**y**s!** **I**n **fa**c**t **I **c**a**n **k**i**s**s** y**o**u **a**l**l **n**o**w!

**P**o**l**l** A**le**r**t: S**o**u**l** M**a**t**e S**h**i**n**n **i**s w**i**n**n**i**n**g…** h**o**w** a**b**o**u**t **t**h**e **d**e**st**in**e**d **h**us**b**a**n**d **g**u**y**s **S**a**s**u**k**e ne**e**d**e**d **y**o**u**r **s**u**p**p**o**r**t!**

**S**t**a**n**d**a**r**d** D**i**s**c**l**ai**me**r **p**o**s**t**e**d **e**v**e**r**y **c**h**a**p**te**r- I**'m **t**o**o** **t**i**r**e**d **t**o **w**r**i**t**e **i**t **he**r**e.**

**B**o**l**d **a**n**d **i**t**a**l**i**z**e** l**e**t**t**e**ri**s **a** s**e**q**u**e**n**c**e** f**l**a**s**h **b**a**c**k**

**

* * *

**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r N**i**n**e

**C**o**n**f**u**s**i**o**n**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...  
**

Sasuke looked at Shinn heatedly while drinking his cup of coffee he didn't believe on Shinn's reason. The hell! What do they think he is? He saw them! He saw Shinn pinning Narumi on the wall. He is so pissed!

"_**Shinn, what are you doing here? what's the meaning of this?" he asked giving them a confuse and angry look. Confuse because he doesn't know that Shinn knows Narumi, angry because he is talking to her in rather inappropriate position. The scene before him making him feel something, his heart clench, for once in his lifetime he wanted to strangle his best friend Shinn. He watches Shinn as he slowly let go of Naruto. "What, no one will answer me? What are you doing with Narumi?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**_

_**.**_

"_**Narumi?" Shinn asked confuse, as he slowly look at the blonde haired girl beside him, while Naruto look away as she closed her eyes, this is it, she will be discover, " if Shinn blow my secret Kai will- please don't" Shinn clenches his fist.**_

_**Another lie, Naruto is still lying to Sasuke. How dare this girl play around with Sasuke's feelings. "I said, what you are doing here Shinn and what you are doing with Narumi…I'm losing my patience now…you better tell me answer me**_**…" **

_**Shinn went back to his cold demeanor as he slowly unclenches his fist, "Nothing, my father just wanted me to visit this place. Apparently he just bought this land." Naruto look up to Shinn in shock, "Eh, what do you said Shi-" she covered her mouth with her hand; she almost let her mouth slipped. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "You Know Shinn, Narumi?"**_

_**Narumi open her lips to answer but Shinn beat her to it, "Of Course— not Sasuke we just met this day." Naruto look at Shinn, eyes widen, he didn't tell Sasuke the truth. He has the moment to tell Sasuke but he didn't**_

"_**Why Shinn?"**_

"_**You're father bought this land?" Sasuke asked curiously, "Why?" he added. Shinn shrug his shoulders, "It's not that it's any of my business what will he do to this place."**_

_**Did he lie to Sasuke? Was that for me or did he do that because he wanted to make her suffer? Nevertheless, then she come to realize, was that just a lie? That he come here because his father wanted him to. It was as if Shinn could read her thoughts and answer her question unconsciously.**_

"_**It's true...he bought the land." Shinn said. **_

"_**No, this can't be happening! If- if that happen Kai and I" oh my god, Naruto, just says the word that would break her world apart.**_

"_**Kai?" Shinn looked at her confuse.**_

"_Damn, Shinn he doesn't even explain why he is trapping Narumi in between him! If he is not my best friend I will strangle him to death!—Err wait a minute, what the hell I was thinking! Geez, I don't know what to do." _Sasuke thought heatedly as he stabbed the poor bread toast on his plate grumpily imagining it was Shinn, Kai is eating his food with enthusiasm. Naruto look down on her plate, cutting the egg with her spoon, While Shinn just stirring the cup of coffee on his hands, looking at Kai, and examining the little kid. Kai is the first one to finish his breakfast, "Mom! I will go to the park with Baby Sasuke, my friend Yuya wants us to play again." Kai said happily while holding his mom's hand with his little once. Naruto smile and brushes Kai's raven locks.

"Okay, but please don't tire yourself, you don't want doctors injecting you stuffs right?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah, mom, Dad, see you later!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, later enjoy your day with your new playmates." Sasuke said, "Ha- you're jealous dad!" Sasuke glared at Kai, "Not a chance kid."

…

Kai frowned, "— Whatever Mister Alien! Dad! We will play later okay! see you!" he was about to go out of the house, but he somewhat forgot to do something and walk backwards, this time Kai looked at Shinn giving him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I forgot, bye Uncle Shinn! See you later, let's play together dad!"

..

"Kai…"

"But, Mom!" Kai whined

"It's okay; we're going to play after you go back." the crimson eyed lad said smiling. Kai beamed in happiness, he nodded, "Yes, that's cool! Later mom"

After Kai left the three adult are silent the atmosphere is unbearable. "What now." Sasuke said cutting the silence. "So how long are you staying at this beautiful village _Narumi-san_?" Naruto looked up to Shinn, does he want to know how long I stayed here or does he want to know where I stay after I went missing four years ago.

She takes a breath before deciding to answer, "I lived here ever since." Shinn gritted his teeth. He knows it she is lying. How far will she go just to keep the truth, how bad is it to keep that truth on her own?

…

"When will you're father say will demolish this whole property?" Sasuke asked, he felt Naruto's uneasiness so he decided to butt in. Shinn Shrug, "He said in a week."

"What! The property owner said nothing about that! They can't just—" Naruto trailed off, why this is happening if the house will be taken away from them. "Then where Kai and I will live?" she said out loud.

"You don't have to worry Narumi-san…" Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Shinn in confusion. "What do you mean Shinn?" Sasuke asked clueless on what his best friend was saying.

"Y- Yeah what are you saying?"

…

"Sasuke can take you two with him back to Tokyo; he has a pad there right?" Sasuke nodded, "You and you're son could live there for a while _after all_, Sasuke and Narumi-san are _**friends**_." Sasuke beamed not noticing the conspiracy behind Shinn's words, "Yes, we we're just talking about this last night Narumi, guess like you don't have any other choice."

"But—" Naruto tried to protest.

"Narumi-san, do you want your son to be homeless? I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**o**n**t**i**n**u**e

* * *

**Y**R**: O**k**ay**, **h**o**w **w**a**s **t**h**a**t…**t**h**a**n**k**'s **t**o **S**h**i**n**n, N**a**ru**t**o, K**a**i a**n**d S**as**uk**e **w**i**l**l **l**i**v**e **t**o**ge**t**h**e**r. Y**a**y! Don't** **wor**r**y S**h**i**n**n w**i**l**l **n**e**v**e**r b**e **a **b**a**d **g**u**y. N**a**r**u**to** **a**n**d S**h**i**n**n **w**i**ll **r**e**c**on**ci**l**e.**

T**o **s**h**o**w **m**y gr**ati**t**u**d**e I **w**i**ll** **l**e**a**v**e **a **S**n**e**a**k P**e**a**k f**o**r **the ne**x**t **Ch**a**p**te**r

* * *

**The Next Chapter- The Taste of Jealousy**

**

* * *

**

…

_Sasuke is pissed, what the hell it was like Shinn and Naruto are getting close. What's with that? _


	10. It's Gonna be Love

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**S**e**c**o**n**d **C**h**a**n**c**e**s**

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own the Plot =) Partially coz this story is inspired of Autums Concerto (Do I have to write this every chapter I make?) so if you notice some similarities you will not be surprise or anything but this is 'When The Playboy Fall in Love's Sequel so enjoy reading! In addition, I want to add that I took the liberty to borrow Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny and Yukinojo Toyama from Wallflower. Therefore, they are NOT mine.**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Sasuke is on the lead! But, Soul mate Shinn is following right behind him. Well, Yay, yes I am back to spread the love.**

**I love to tell you that you will surely love this chapter =) I promise!**

**

* * *

**

**Jhaydee-** thanks for the idea. Maybe I will try that =)

**Nature Girl 27-** wow, vacation! I like to have a vacation too but well I just have to be jealous of you. btw, thanks for reviewing.

**Ninja99- **Yay, this is the newest chapter hope u like this!  
**Mitsuki1313:** Thanks for reviewing always! Btw, what's up?

**Vitwo- **Can you teach me some French, like hello, thank you…etc?

**ooxshinobixoo- maybe** the drama you watched long time ago is Autums Concerto, this story is inspired of that drama.

**XmarronX-** thanks! Hope you will like this chapter. Hooray!

**Kumiko Cy23**- thanks! How's Philippines right now?

**Xxsilver-dragonnessxX-** yep she will be always!  
**YaoiYuriLover-** thanks for reviewing.

**.Kuraudoo.-** wow, I like your name was that Cloud or something?

**Aella Yuki**- yep, thanks!

**SUMMER97**- thanks for always reviewing! Hope ur doing fine.

( I will continue my dedication section of this story next chapter, so please dont get angry with me if i didnt mention your name here, I'm just eager to post this chapter.) =)

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r 1**0

**It's Gonna be Love**

**

* * *

**·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...  
**

Shinn is the type of person who will observe people in distance, the quiet type of person who will just voice out his thoughts on important matters, but this time. It seems like he cannot just observe behind the shadows, he needs to know the truth. "Young master, I already talk to the land owner of village inn and they agreed to sell their property." The man in late 40's has informed Shinn, he is their family attorney. He called him after he told Naruto and Sasuke that his father bought this land. Of course that is a lie, he needs a reason so he could bring Naruto back to Tokyo without being suspicious. He knows that he is not this deceptive but he needs to do some drastic method.

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

"**WHOA!"**

…

Kai stared at the sky scrapers throughout the city of Tokyo; he could not believe his eyes. Both hands pressed on the windows of the car, his pair of innocent sapphire eyes glistening in awe. He only saw the pictures of this city on his books and posters but now he is now seeing this in person. He cannot describe how amaze he was right now. "Mom, look at that building was that the Uchi— Uchida business Empire state building." Sasuke twitch, he knows that Kai is just a kid but well, when Kai said that it feels weird. "Uchiha Kid. Not Uchida. Go straight your tongue."

Kai huffed, "My tongue is straight!" he retorted, annoyed that his 'dad' had started the name calling again. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "by the way, kid how do you know that building is the Uchiha Empire building." He asked. Kai give him a look as if he had grown three heads, "Of course I know that building! I heard my teachers talking about that famous building, and when I saw the picture on the newspaper, I was amaze by its length and height. It's so big!" Kai blinked, he just realizes something.

…

"Mom!" he called but he receives no response.

"Tsk, you're mom is asleep look." Sasuke said while glancing at the girl right beside him for a minute as he turn his eyes back to the road, indeed, Naruto is sleeping peacefully. Their journey to Tokyo from the village is quiet long; she fell asleep without knowing it.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Soon, my pad is just three blocks away."

…

* * *

Naruto felt soft and flying she don't know but she felt comfortable, she groaned slowly opening her eyes, her eyes met the unfamiliar ceiling seeing this Naruto immediately sat up. "What the—" her eyes cannot believe what she was seeing, she remember this place it seems like this is not her first time setting her foot at this place. She mentally scolded herself, she needs to stop reminiscing the past. She swung her legs at the edge of the bed, deciding to look for Kai. Well its past of his bedtime, nevertheless, she stopped in mid-way a sudden struck of lightning hit her. Who is the one who carry her here? "_Don't tell me…" _She was answered when Sasuke entered the room.

"Hey, have a good sleep?" Naruto blush, she hate it when she blush in front of people it's embarrassing to say at least more importantly _in front_ Sasuke. However, good for her the raven did not notice her blush she was thanking the darkness inside the bedroom that saves her from further embarrassment. "Ah, yeah— where is Kai?"

..

"He's sleeping beside you a while ago, maybe he just went inside the bathroom." With that, they heard a sound of running water inside the bathroom. "Okay, see you tomorrow; I will visit after my morning class."

..

* * *

**·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

"Wait Sasuke." she called out, Sasuke stopped on his tracks and turned to look back on Naruto who was panting when she reach him. "Thank you for letting us stay here but don't worry it won't be for free, I will look for a job so I could pay you.," she said, well its uncomfortable to stay in someone's house without paying something in return. Sasuke wave his hands in disagreement, "No, it's alright you don't have to pay me…just look at this as my repayment for letting me stay at your house. This is my turn to show you my gratitude it's no big deal." He said. Why would he accept payment? He doesn't need it. He just wants to be near her and Kai and for the fact that he doesn't need money. Well money is not a problem for him. He has plenty of it.

…

_**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
**_  
_**Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right**_

"But…" Naruto tried to argue but Sasuke cut her off, her heart skip a beat when Sasuke close their distance to each other, well he was leaning awfully close to her and their noses are touching. Naruto felt like melting, her legs felt wobbly. She felt like her world stop moving, the clock stop moving and the only sound she could hear is her heart beating widely against her chest. _"What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me?"_ she wants to shout at him to stop him from doing anything to her, she wants to push him away from her but her body cannot move she was like frozen from her spot.

_**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby**_

_**Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right**_

A shiver runs through her spine when she felt Sasuke's hand on her cheeks, caressing it tenderly. Naruto shouted mentally at herself, she wants to brush his hand off her, to slap him because of the look he was giving her. She is blushing and he knows it maybe because it is obvious, _I hate this feeling_. It has been four years since then and it seems like forever. After seems like eternity, she had this courage to speak up but Sasuke cut her off.

_**Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough**_

"I thank god that I found you and Kai, you bring me to life and you made my lonely days happy. I know you would think that this is fast but I know in my heart that it's _**you**_ who I need. Narumi I—" Naruto closes her eyes, _"No don't say that! You do not know me, you don't know the real me…"_

_**Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby**_

"Narumi, I—" Naruto felt her heart started to accelerate, it seems like she is having a heart attack, she can feel the heavy emotions and tension in the air. It is suffocating; it is so hard to breathe, Sasuke's eyes, his onyx orbs felt like melting her heart.

_**Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE**_

"I—"

"Mom, where are you!" Naruto immediately retracted his hands from her face; she cannot afford to give her son to see them like this. If she did, Kai will just ask her, some random and embarrassing question. She was thankful that Kai had helped her even without him knowing it.

…

"I'm sorry but I have to go and check Kai now." Naruto said nervously as she hurriedly went inside the house leaving the speechless and stunned Sasuke. The raven just brushes his raven locks while leaning at the hood of his car. There is a smile on his face, he swear, he will not forget this night. He will not stop unless he wins her heart but first he needs to take care of Haru.

_**It's Gonna be Love**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Hope you like that Guys! After 3 days of writing this draft, I decided to change everything so- sorry for not adding the preview I left at Chapter 9. Well, yeah I know OOC Sasuke but this is AU so expect the unexpected.- the Song Its gonna be love is NOT mine.  
**

**Love you all guys and thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Silent Confession

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**S**e**c**o**n**d **C**h**a**n**c**e**s**

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**Direction: **_Italic- Thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics- Flash backs**_

_**

* * *

**_

**YR: thank you for reviewing the last chapter! =) okay, so it's decided that Naruto and Sasuke's love theme is, its 'Gonna be Love'**

**

* * *

**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r 1**1

_S_**i**l**e**n**t **_C_**o**n**f**e**s**s**io**n

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

…

"Ah, no it's really okay! I can clean the house on my own." Naruto insisted as she sweat drop, earlier this morning when she woke up she already saw the old woman already cooked breakfast for them and make their bed. She called herself Aunt Hao, she looks so kind hearted but she looks old enough to retire from her work. So Naruto felt bad to make her do all the things she could do by her own. "I truly appreciate that your concern about me Young Miss, I know that it doesn't look like it but I'm still strong and I can do what youngsters can do. So don't worry Miss and for the fact that I promise to Young Master Sasuke that I will help you in everything."

…

"Eh, Sasuke send you?" that bastard! Why does he have to send Aunt hao to help her especially at her age, she should just relaxing and all. Nevertheless, no Sasuke is inconsiderable jerk to let Aunt Hao work. Aunt Hao nodded with a smile, "Last night was my first time seeing Young Master Sasuke actually talked about someone with gentle look on his face. Therefore, when he asked me to come here and help you with the household chores without any hesitation I agreed."

"Why?" Naruto asked she just found herself eager to know why Aunt Hao immediately agreed on Sasuke's offer. "Well, I can feel that young master is quite fond of you Miss Naruto." Aunt Hao answered with a smile before going back to her work.

"Eh…"

"And I think the relationship between you two is quite interesting…this might seem quite intrusive but I think Sasuke-sama likes you." Naruto can feel something hard collapse on the back of her head, how she can think of that! Nothing is going to happen between us! She shook her head, _Hah- it is just a harmless comment just get over it Naruto it's not as if I'm going to allow him again to come near me or…to give him a hint that he have a chance in me… there's no way! I am already done with him…my only concern is Kai… yes; Kai is all that matters to me…_ Naruto nodded to herself mentally.

"If Sasuke-sama asks you to be his girl friend don't hesitate to agree." Aunt Hao said as she chuckled. _No, that is not possible! Did you forget that Sasuke has fiancée already! Damn, Sasuke is a two-timing bastard! He has fiancée to marry and yet he confessed his feelings for me last week, the girl he just met four weeks ago…what's with that!"_

…

_**"I thank god that I found you and Kai, you bring me to life and you made my lonely days happy. I know you would think that this is fast but I know in my heart that it is **__**you**__** who I needed Narumi I—"**_

Naruto blush as she shook her head multiple times, Grr she is so pissed of herself, why does she have to remember that embarrassing moment of her life. Well, it's her first time that someone actually confess their feelings for her, especially that someone is Sasuke, her ex- amnesiac boyfriend and her son's father. God, please help me keep my _sanity_!

…

"Miss Naruto are you Okay?" Naruto sweat dropped rubbing the back of her head, "Ah, y-yeah I'm fine…ah well I have to find Kai." She was about to go out of the kitchen when exactly the same time Sasuke appeared at the doorway with Kai talking happily to each other. The two of them are covered with mud.

…

Naruto immediately approach them in worry, "What happen to the two of you huh? Kai why you're covered with mud." She asked as she started to fuss over her son. Kai chuckled, "Dad, and I are playing under the rain and then we throw mud on each other. Naruto glared at Sasuke,

…

"What." Sasuke said annoyed that Naruto is looking like that at him.

"I already told you about Kai right? Don't tire him I said! Look at the two of you, you're too dirty!" She said turning to her motherly hen mode. "And look at you've done to the flooring, it's all dirty now! Aunt Hao just cleaned the whole house idiot!"

…

"Stop talking to loud we're just two steps away from each other you don't have to shout like that, you're making us deaf, right Kai?" Sasuke said as winked at Kai, "Yeah, mom…"

"Sasuke stop doing that!"

…

"Ha- what? What am I doing?" Sasuke said annoyed.

…

"I said—"

…

"Well, what can I say, you three are a very interesting family."

…

"I AM NOT FAMILY WITH THE GUY-GIRL!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison the two of them glared at each other for a minute before turning away.

"Do you agree Kai?" Aunt hao said while wiping the dirt on Kai's face with a towel she got from the wardrobe. Kai nodded cutely, "Yeah, we are…"

* * *

…

**·****٠****•****ƸӜƷ****•·****٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

…

"I can't believe my eyes are you really Naruto-chan." Yuki asked while wiping his tears out of his eyes, he can't believe what he was seeing its really Naruto, their friend. Their friend who they didn't see for four years. "Stop being so dramatic Yuki, get over it." Neji said while patting Yuki's back.

Yuki pouted, "But, this is my first time to see Naruto-chan for the past four years." He said as the four of them take their respective seats, they are currently in the coffee shop near the Amusement park, were Sasuke and Naruto held their little date. "So, it's been what four years… what happened to you with those years you've been away from us." Neji asked.

"I was at the countryside-" she paused; she is contemplating if she would tell them about her son. But, she knows that she cannot keep her secret forever so at least, she needs to tell someone. "— With my son."

Yuki and Neji openly gaped on her, they cannot believe their ears, while Shinn didn't show any emotions and just continue to drink his coffee.

…

"S- SS- Son?"

"Eh…"

"Who is the father?" Yuki and Neji asked in unison.

…

"Who do you think it is?" Shinn said, placing his cup over the table.

Neji looked at Naruto's expression and something clicked on his mind,

"Don't tell me—" Naruto nodded.

…

"The hell- why didn't you tell him, why did you leave! You should have stayed and fight for Sasuke and for the rights of the baby!" Neji snarled, there is a burning sensation on his chest. How can she be so selfish, she disappeared after Sasuke woke up and for the fact that Naruto went away with their son, with their friend's son without even telling him about her condition. "How can I possibly tell him that we're having a baby…while he has amnesia?"

"Even if you say that—"

"Neji stop it, there's no reason for you to be angry, Naruto and I already talked about that, she would tell him the truth when the right time comes." Shinn said, saving Naruto from all the questions.

…

"But Shinn…Sasuke has to know **_NOW_**! She has been hiding this secret from him for four years! He needs t know the truth!" Neji insisted, Sasuke needs to know the truth, they cannot keep Sasuke from knowing the truth, and he has the right to acknowledge his son.

* * *

…

**·****٠****•****ƸӜƷ****•·****٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

Sasuke is pissed, angry and frustrated why does she have to ask him about Shinn's number, what for, what is her business with him? to my best friend to be exact, He is so agitated, what is wrong with me! Didn't she think what I was going to feel? He just confessed to her last week- Just LAST FREAKING WEEK and she is acting as if nothing happen! What is that suppose to mean? Does she even **_care_** about what he feels.

"Was this- Jealousy?" Sasuke shook his head in denial; there is no way that he is jealous! Uchiha's _**never**_ get jealous; he is an Uchiha, So, Jealousy is not on his vocabulary. However, God he still so fucking pissed! In anger, Sasuke tighten his grip on the steering wheel

_No one touches what is mine…_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW?**


	12. Enrage Eyes

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**S**e**c**o**n**d **C**h**a**n**c**e**s**

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**YR:** I have a new Story please check it out for me!

* * *

**Story: Look in the Mirror**

* * *

**Summary:**

**A curse has been bestowed, the twins needed to be apart forever, what will happen if a forbidden love forms? Destiny will unfold…it is time to change.**

* * *

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r 1**2

_Enrage Eyes_

_(PART 1)_

_

* * *

_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...  
**

Sasuke woke up early in the morning he decided to talk with Haru about him breaking up with her. After his daily routine, he picked up his keys over the nightstand. Haru will be on her ballet studio, she said she'd be busy on decorating her newly build studio but he didn't care, he needs to tell her the truth. He doesn't want her to hope that he will marry her, he will cancel the engagement, For the last time.

…

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the studio, all the people are busy; the others are lifting the glass statue of a girl dress in ballet dress. Sasuke reckon that it is pretty heavy, they are moving it just outside Haru's office.

…

"Put that there and…

"Haru…" Sasuke called catching his soon to be ex-fiancée

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Haru asked, she was surprise to see Sasuke, she already told him she would be busy so they couldn't talk.

"Haru, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said seriously, he needs to tell her the truth, that he fall in love with another girl…that he would cancel the engagement just for her, for Narumi…but he doesn't know how to tell her without hurting her. Haru is a nice girl, he cannot hurt her however, and he needs to do it. "Haru, I need to— WATCH OUT!" Sasuke shouted his instinct and reflex kicking in, the glass figurine is crashing down on Haru's direction.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of shattering attracts all the people's attention inside the studio, broken pieces of the glass statue is everywhere, Haru didn't know what just happened, her heart beating widely against her chest, Sasuke is towering above her, protecting her. Her eyes widen, Sasuke panting, sweating excessively. "S-Sasu- Sasuke-kun."

"Boss are you two alright?"  
…

Haru nodded, "Yeah, but please call an ambulance." She said as she sat up pulling Sasuke with her.

"Yes, right away mam."

"Sasuke-kun are you alright please answer me!" Haru touches Sasuke's forehead, "God, your bleeding Sasuke!"

Sasuke is not answering; right now, he was on his world of his own…

He seemed to have recalled something…

Sasuke put his hand on his head, as he started to hear voices and see blurry images on his head,

...

_**"So what now **__**Sugar?**__** What about **__**you**__** start the **__**show**__**."**_

_**"Why. Would. I. dance in front of you?**_

_Huh, who is this? Narumi? Why are you…_

…

_**"What's with that face Sasuke?"**_

"_Neji?"_

…

_**"Ebisu Garden Place at the clock tower… Sunday 1pm sharp and if you don't go there your dead."**_

_**"You're late!" **_

_**"Did I say that I'll come?".**_

_**"But **__**you're**__** here**__**." **_

_**"Fine…I'll just go!"**_

_Why Narumi was in my memories—_

…

_**"Na— ruto…"**_

…

_Naruto? Who's that?_

…

_**"Oh, I'm really sorry Sasuke! Oh well you see—"**_

_**"Who told you to say those things to her."**_

_**"Oh shut up Yuki!"**_

_**"Mou, Sasuke— Naruto-chan is not just others or anybody she **__**is **__**your girlfriend so I thought she must know about it."**_

"_Yuki, what's happening, Naruto is my— girl friend?"_

_"Who is Naruto?"  
_

…

_**"May I have a shot?" Shinn said as he holds his own glass showing it to Sasuke so he can fill up his.**_

_**"Yeah, sure for my friend but you're not drinking right?."**_

_**Shinn smile, "There is always a first time."**_

_**.**_

_**"Sasuke…"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"I know the truth so answer me properly, Sasuke are you now…falling in love with— Naruto?"**_

_**...  
**_

"_Wait… Narumi is what?  
_

Sasuke laughed as if he was crazy, all the people are looking at him now incredulously, while Haru gave him a very worried look. Sasuke stood up, at first he lost his balance. However, he still tried to stand up. Refusing the help of the other people, He just continues to laugh while he was having a flash back.

He began to recall certain images. His head ached… What was that? Why were there those images? He seemed to see a girl who resembled to Narumi and she was with him in a certain place. He was holding her feet helping her to wear the white shoes.

_**"I love you Naruto…"**_

…

"Naru— Narumi is—"

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

Naruto hum happily while she put all of her newly wash laundry at the hamper after she finish doing this, she will help Kai to do his homework. She was too happy, she could feel the half of her burden was finally removed in her heart; the only problem is how to tell Sasuke about Kai. She stopped when she heard a rustle behind her, "Sasuke? God, What happen to you? You should be in the hospital!" Sasuke had dried blood on his forehead his suit is stain with blood.

"Sasuke I said you have to—

…

"Where is Kai?"

"Huh, ah- Kai is inside, he is doing his homework."

"Good…"

"Okay…but that doesn't answer my question why you're here? You have to –" Naruto gasped as Sasuke grab her shoulders all of the sudden.

"Sasu—"

...

"Why? Is it wrong for me to visit you Narumi or should I say _**Naruto**_." Sasuke said while looking straightly on her face.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

** Cliffy, I know, but please , REVIEW?**


	13. Enrage Eyes 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Shinn and Yuki belong to their respective owners. Haru is my OC. and the plot is quiet similar to Autums Concerto so dont sue, this story is inspired by that series.

* * *

_**"Sasuke I said you have to—**_

_**"Where is Kai?"**_

_**"Huh, ah- Kai is inside, he is doing his homework."**_

_**"Good…"**_

_**"Okay…but that doesn't answer my question why you're here? You have to –" Naruto gasped as Sasuke grab her shoulders all of the sudden.**_

_**"Sasu—"**_

_**"Why? Is it wrong for me to visit you Narumi or should I say **__**Naruto**__**." Sasuke said while looking straightly on her face.**_

..

_**

* * *

**_**C**h**a**p**t**e**r 1**3

_Enrage Eyes_

_(Part 2)_

_

* * *

_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

"You." Naruto was shocked. She clutches at the fabric that she's holding. "How it is possible-"

"I've remembered the past." He said bitterly. "It's not a complete recollection but I think I've recalled many things concerning you. I have recalled how we met back then at the pub where you work as a lap dancer."

"Sasu- Sasuke…" Naruto clenched on her teeth she found many thoughts racing through her head. Why was he staring at her with a look of indifference on his face now?

"Namikaze Naruto, when I got hospitalized after my kidnapping you thought that I'm useless right? When you learned that a grown man became like a helpless baby…you left me because you think I am burden to you…that I will be you're hardship because if you stay with me you have to teach me again the basics of walking, writing and reading answer me goddamn it!." Sasuke forced her to answer him. Every question was like a piece of molten rock that seemed to melt and burn her heart.

Sasuke really remembered it all!

"Tell me why you left! Tell me Naruto!" Sasuke said, heartbroken, how can she possibly tell him the reason why she left him? She promised to his father that she would not tell a soul about it. Back then, she doesn't have a choice but to leave…to protect Sasuke and their unborn baby. Four years ago, Sasuke's father threaten her, if she didn't leave Sasuke he would kick him out of the family. That he will never acknowledge their relationship… that moment she don't know what to do, if he kick Sasuke out of the family on his current condition after the incident, it will be very difficult for him to live and she doesn't want that kind of life for Sasuke.

Naruto is teary eyed, "Listen, Sasuke." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, "What is it that you have to say? How do you intend to put me down further? Isn't all these enough already?" Naruto know the he hated her and the very thought makes her cry even more, "I'm- I'm really- really sorry Sasuke…I'm sorry but I did that because- I know it's- it's for the best…"

Sasuke scoffed angrily, "It's for the fucking best? Cut the crap Naruto! Don't say bullshit! You're reason is so old…don't you have other alibi?"

"I'm really sorry Sasuke…I- know that I hurt you when I left but that's for the best…please believe me…" Naruto said as tears continues to drip down her cheeks.

"Sorry? You are sorry. No, you are not! Sasuke said as he shook her shoulders, he really is furious, "But thinking about the past Naruto, didn't you give yourself to me? We had sex right? You think that was enough sorry gift, for me before you leave. Repaying me with your body…"

"I-"

"You, what! I bet you live a good life when you left me you don't have a burden anymore while me? I was left seating at the dark like a little kid who was so lost and has nothing to depend on! And yeah, Why you are not married with Kai's father? Where is him? Why he is not living with you?" Sasuke paused, it seems like he was struck with a thought for a moment.

"Don't tell me Kai is-"

"NO! You're wrong it's not what you're thinking!" this is the moment she was afraid of… the moment he realize that Kai is his son. "Kai is not-" Sasuke clenches his fist, the more Naruto deny the more he felt that she was hiding the truth from him. Sasuke knew immediately what was going on and he had mixed feelings about it.

"Kai is my son right?." Sasuke asked sternly, he tried to walk inside the house but Naruto block his way, "Please, Sasuke…No! You already have a fiancée; you already have a new life, please not him…Not Kai!" Naruto said, crying miserably.

Did Naruto think he was a fool? I don't care if I already have a fiancée, "You know what Naruto…I never have that new life, because when you leave me, my life has ended and don't even stop me from acknowledging my son."

"Sasuke please…not Kai…I'm begging you!" Sasuke banged his fist against the wall, there is this burning sensation on his chest, "I'm not gonna let you off that easy." Naruto paled, she doesn't know what he meant.

Sasuke smirk, "I want Kai, I want my son."

…

"Mom, I'm sleepy." Kai said while rubbing his sleepy eyes he didn't notice Sasuke's presence not until his mother pull himself to her. Kai let out a yelp, surprise on the sudden action, "Mom, what's the matter?" Naruto didn't answer him. She just wanted to get away from Sasuke. However, Sasuke was sticking closely right behind her

"_NO, I cannot let Sasuke take Kai, NO!"_

Kai's innocent eyes widen, "Eh, mom look its dad!" Kai found Sasuke who was standing behind them. He immediately retracted himself from his mother's hold and ran towards his 'dad' but Naruto grabbed his arm back down. "No, Kai let's go!"

"Why mom, Dad is here!" Kai is upset why does his mommy doesn't want him to play with his dad. She usually let them play but why not now.

…

"Please we have to go now Kai."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"What's happening mom, dad!" Kai cried. He could feel the tension in the air even though he was a child.

"Kai!" Sasuke heart broke when he heard Kai's cries. He ran up to Naruto and snatched Kai from her. Now, he knows why he was so attach to Kai, not because he felt sorry for the boy but because they are related. Because, Kai is his son.

Kai snuggled in his arms. "Dad, why doesn't mom allow for me to play with you?"

"That's because I'm your father." Sasuke said as he stroke his son's head.

"My- father? Of course you're my dad right! You said you'd be my father." Kai said innocently, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm your Daddy, you're real daddy."Sasuke announced while glaring at Naruto. He didn't know that she felt like it was the end when he said that. Naruto was rooted to the ground and she looked very helpless. She saw her son grabbing Sasuke. Kai cannot believe it is actually happening. It was like a dream come true for him, as his 'dad' was actually his biological father.

Kai is teary eyed, "You're…you're my daddy?" he asked once again his voice cracking.

Sasuke nodded as he pull Kai to him hugging his son tightly on his arms, "Yes, I am your daddy."

"_No, not Kai, not my son!"_

Naruto felt something stinging her eyes are she watched them. "Kai, come back here."

"Mom, its Daddy!" Kai didn't understand why his mother was upset and happily shouted his discovery at her. She felt that it was too unbearable for her. Naruto took Kai's hand and said, "Let's go. Kai, let's leave now!"

Kai shook his head, "No, Mom, I want to be with Daddy…"

"Leave with me now Kai!" Sasuke cannot take it anymore and grab Naruto's shoulders

"Sasuke…"

"I already told you I want Kai…" he said glaring heatedly at Naruto gripping her shoulders tightly. She shook her head while tears cascading down her face, "No! Please don't take Kai away from me! No, please don't, I'm begging you."

…

"I will take him away from you if you don't let me be with my son…you only have one choice Naruto, you stay here with my son or I will take Kai with me." Naruto is lost

"_**What should I do?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**'TBC**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =)**


	14. Sasuke

**Authors Note: I still doesn't have any interesting ideas to continue the next chapter after Chapter 13, I just wanted to post this Chapter 14 so that I will have less worries. Please I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Usual Disclaimer was posted every damn chapter I made**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Sasuke**

* * *

"Mom!" Kai cried out when seeing his mom's crying face. He lay in her arms and cried softly. "Please don't be angry with me. It is my fault. I was disobedient. I just wanted to be with daddy. Please do not leave me, Mom." He sniffed. Every sentence he said broke Naruto's heart.

She hugged her son tightly and comforted him. "Who said that I'll abandon you? How can I bear to abandon you? I will leave; I'll be here with you. Kai, don't cry."

"Mommy." Kai continued to sob. Sasuke stood by the side and watched Naruto and Kai hugged each other. He smiled and said, "Kai, you like your mom best, right?"

"Yes."Kai sniffled and nodded. He wiped his tears and said, "I like Mom best."

"Your Mom is the most important person to you, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but…" He wanted his Daddy too! Why can't he like the both of them? Must he really have to choose from the two of them? Kai looked at his father and was on the verge of crying.

"I know. You want the both of us, right?" Sasuke understood his son's thoughts. He leaned forward and stroked his face. "Shall the three of us live together in future?"Kai's eyes sparkled. His face was still full of tears but he was already smiling. "Can we really do that? Can I live together with the both of you?"

"We can; as long as your Mom agrees to it." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.

She stared back at him and was lost for words.

* * *

"Marry me but don't misunderstand I don't love you." Naruto stared at Sasuke with eyes widen in surprise, does he just said those words to her? "You want Kai to have a complete family too, right? He wants both his Daddy and Mummy. We can fulfill his wish as long as we get married.

"But… what about you're Fiancée?" Naruto hesitated. "Weren't you going to marry her?"

"It doesn't matter I will call off the wedding."

"You…" She frowned.

Sasuke warned her before she rejected him. "You'd reject me only if you want to fight for Kai's custody rights with me in court, you'd marry me or not you'd lose Kai."

"But"

"Yes, is the only answer you can give me." Sasuke commanded. Naruto gritted onto her teeth. She didn't understand him at all. He hated her to the core and yet he wants to marry her? Did he think that a couple would be able to live happily ever after without love? "I know. You want to punish me, right?" She stared at him sorrowfully. She thought she was right and her heart sank

In order to keep Kai by her side, she will do whatever it takes to be with her son. Naruto nodded.

"_There is nothing she could do."_

…

* * *

It was the night of their wedding night, Sasuke blinked his eyes as he stared at Naruto's face. She seemed a little _indifferent._ His heart sank as he felt that he hurt by her expression."Sorry for making you wait" He was lying backwards on the bed. "Take off my clothes for me." he commanded suddenly while Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, did she just heard what he says. He want her to take his clothes off. What is he planning to do? Then after some consideration, she gently took off his coat and tie.

"There's still another piece." He pointed to his top. Naruto bit onto her lips as she unbuttoned his top. One by one, the buttons came off. She was slow at it and her hands trembled. She paused when she was at the last button. He squinted at her. "What's the matter? Are you Shy?" Naruto was stunned for moment. Then she blushed. "Sasuke, don't go too overboard!"

"How can you say that Sugar? You are my wife, I am your husband, Don't you know that it's part of our bedroom fun for you take off my clothes for me?" Naruto cannot believe it, Sasuke called her 'Sugar' again. It was his pet name to her four years ago. Naruto remained motionless while staring back angrily at him.

"Alright, Since you don't want to take it off for me, can you take off your own clothes then? I am your husband; it is a sort of entertainment to see my wife strip in front of me. That isn't too much to ask for right?" Sasuke said, smiling like a little devil. He thought that Naruto might reject that. However, to his surprise, his wife just stared at him stubbornly while she started to remove her own clothes. Her actions were fast and firm and she didn't hesitate for a moment. Sasukewas shocked by her actions and he sat upright while staring at her, it was seems like forever Naruto's nightgown fell onto the floor. She was only in her undergarments. She stood there, upright. Looked at her with his heart pounding against his chest and lust overwhelming his senses. But, Naruto, just stood calmly on the spot and tilted her face slightly, She looked distant and Sasuke felt as though as he was been disregarded by her. What was she thinking? Sasuke laugh on himself before buttoning his shirt and his pants on. Sasuke got up from bed and took his jacket over the table then he then wrapped the jacket tightly around Naruto.

Naruto is surprise. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirk, "Naruto, I don't force myself to a girl who's too unwilling to do it with me." he made his statement. He then put on some clothes and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked him as she watches him go for the door. Sasuke turned around and smiled broadly. "Women would throw themselves at me if I really need one remember my reputation." Was he implying that he was going to have some fun with—another woman out there? was he going to his old ways to be a playboy? She frowned; he still didn't break up with Haru. What's wrong with that guy. Angry, Naruto slumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold. She shivered and tears started to well up in her eyes.

What kind of marriage is this? How was she supposed to face a husband who doesn't love her?

She doesn't have an answer…

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Ah, yeah after contemplating on what to write, here I am again. I apologize if this chapter is short and uninteresting enough to make you bored to death. I am still lack of ideas, maybe if you guys could help me, I would gladly accept it. =) Ideas and suggestions is gladly appreciated!**

**Read and Review and make my day happy!**


	15. Frienship Destroyed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO, (Well duh, of course) the plot is mine, (The Plot is inspired by Autums Concerto so if you found tiny similarities then you know where I got it) OC'S ARE MINE. Yuki (Wallflower) and Shinn (GSD) belongs to their respective owners

* * *

**YR: POLL ALERT: IT'S GETTING CLOSE, SOULMATE SHINN IS CHASING DESTINED HUSBAND SASUKE WITH ONLY THREE VOTES BEHIND. Also thanks for the ideas everyone, hahaha Nature girl, Marron, Vitwo, Dude, thanks! Thanks for reviews. Mitsuki everyone of you! Thank you!**

**.  
**

**Direction: Bold and Italics are flashback sequence**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Friendship Destroyed**

**(Part 1)  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke knows it's wrong to force Naruto to marry him, he felt so pathetic, he can't even be true to himself. He knew that he just want to be with her, he doesn't want her leaving his side again. He wants seeing her everyday he wakes up in the morning and at night when he come home from school. Well, speaking of School last night he gave her a proposition. She will be studying with him at the University while he will provide Kai his medication needs and school tuition fees. In exchange, she will pretend they are happily married in front of other people.

"No, Sasuke I can't go with you!" Sasuke frowned as he turned to look at Naruto, what is with her wearing that scared look on her face. He just wants her to go with him at their family gathering. Of course, his father, Itachi and some of their relatives will be there. Including Haru, he knows that he will hurt Haru by showing Naruto to everyone as his wife but she left him no choice. Even if it would hurt her greatly he doesn't care anymore. "You are going with me and that's final."

"I can't! Please…"

Sasuke glared angrily at Naruto he is getting pissed already what's wrong with this girl,"What are you afraid of! Are you hiding something from me! Tell me your goddamn reason for me to let you not to go with me to the party." He said angrily his obsidian eyes stared heatedly at his wife's blue ones. Naruto look away, "I- because I" how can she possibly tell Sasuke the reason? I promise to his father not to show my face anymore or to be with Sasuke if I do attend the party, he will-, no, she shook her head mentally, who knows what he will do to Sasuke. "Well." Sasuke pressed, he was still pissed off.

..

"I well, I"

"Enough already your going with me…and also Yuki and Neji is going to visit here so be ready."

"Eh, only Yuki and Neji where is Shinn?."

Sasuke did not say anything; he picked up the pitcher to pour some water on his glass, "I don't know who cares." he said uncaringly making Naruto frowned how he could say that, Shinn is his best friend. What is with that rude attitude? "Where is Shinn?" she asked again.

…

"I said I don't know! Why you're looking for Shinn if you want to see him then go find him, but as soon as you leave the house you're not welcome anymore and you will not see Kai again."Sasuke said irritably, stomping out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him? What happened between Shinn and Sasuke?"

* * *

"**What** **they fought**!"Yuki seize Naruto pulling her down again while Neji look away turning his gaze outside the window with his hands buried inside his pockets, they are in the living room, Sasuke went out for awhile to fetch Kai from school, "But, why?" Naruto become worried, why they fought. Sasuke and Shinn are the best of friends but what happen she wants to know why, Neji scoffed, "Isn't it obvious Naruto."

Naruto is clueless what is he saying, she doesn't get it at all. There is something happening here, "They **fought** because of _you_." Naruto is shock, what! They fought because of her what the heck she did not do anything.

…

Naruto stood up hastily she cannot take it anymore, this is too much to take."Eh, I didn't do anything, why is that? Tell me why they fought. Seriously I want to know."

"Neji is telling you the truth Naruto-chan, Sasuke and Shinn fought because of some complications concerning you…"

"Yeah, not just that Sasuke break it up with Shinn, well their friendship I mean." The breaking up thing sounds something that gave Neji a shiver so he immediately corrects himself.

"But what happened please tell me!"Naruto cannot take it Shinn and Sasuke fought because of her, she breaks their friendship and she does not even know it. She has no clue. Yuki sighed heavily looking very problematic. "After the incident in Haru's studio, "Sasuke went to Shinn's house we happened to be there so we know what happened…"

...

* * *

_**It was Sunday afternoon; we are having fun but that happiness would not last long, the door suddenly opens with that hell broke loose. **_

…

_**They are all stunned seeing their friend bruised all over, dried blood staining his shirt. "Sasuke, who did this?" Yuki and Neji asked as they started to fuss over their friend while Shinn stared at Sasuke from the background. He is not good on expressing himself but he is concern about his friend, did he get into trouble again? On the other hand, is Kanou back in town again? "Sasuke, are you alright?"**_

_**Sasuke didn't answer but he turned his attention to Shinn, "Shinn, do you- when you went to the village when you first saw Na-"Sasuke stopped in mid way of his sentence, his throat running dry, he can feel something burning against his chest. "Sasuke, what is it."**_

_**.**_

"_**Do you know Narumi is Naruto." Sasuke said, it was not a question, he is confirming something. He clenches his fist in anticipation. His raven locks covering his eyes. Asking this kind of question makes Yuki and Neji stared at them in confusion, what is happening?**_

'_**Did Sasuke already regain his memories?'**_

"_**Yes" there is a long pause before they knew it Sasuke lunged towards Shinn hitting him on his face. Neji and Yuki immediately try to pry Sasuke away from Shinn who is not fighting back over Sasuke's advances.**_

"_**LET GO OFF ME NEJI I WILL KILL HIM,I WILL KILL HIM!"Sasuke shouted angrily his obsidian eyes burning in anger. While Shinn just stayed at the ground wiping the blood off his face.**_

"_**STOP THIS GUYS!" Yuki cried out desperately when Sasuke try to retract himself from Neji's firm hold.**_

_**"Sasuke calm down!"**_

_**Sasuke laugh sardonically, "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN AFTER THAT TRAITOR DID TO ME!"**_

"_**Traitor?"**_

"_**YOU FUCKING KNOW NARUMI IS NARUTO BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME SHINN, YOU ARE MY BESTFRIEND BUT WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"Sasuke shouted in anger, he wants to beat the hell out of Shinn but Neji is preventing him to do it. He swears if he gets out of his friend's hold he**_ _**would kill him. **_

"_**I didn't tell you because I'm protecting Naruto."Shinn said as he stood up, his face shows solemnest and pain. Not because of the hit, it's because for some reason his intention to protect Naruto hurts his best friend. **_

_**"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't intend to-**_

…

"_**BUT YOU ALREADY DID, YOU CHOSE NARUTO I'M NOT SURPRISE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LIKE HER SO THAT'S WHY ALL THIS TIME YOU'RE PROTECTING HER SECRET."**_

_**..**_

"_**Sasuke its not it, the truth is yes, I like her but its-**_

"_**Save it, I don't want to hear more of your reasons from now on- you're not my friend…" Sasuke said, finally calming down, giving his ex- best friend a look of indifference.**_

_**Yuki and Neji gasped in surprise, "Eh, what…"**_

"_**You can't do that Sasuke!"**_

"_**Sasuke…"**_

"_**We're through Shinn…betraying me means betraying my trust…"**_

"_**Sasuke"**_

"_**Naruto is mine…"**_

_**Shinn smirked, "Then, let's see…I have to make a confession…I don't like Naruto…I love her…and I will do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with me." Sasuke just smirked back unaffected of Shinn's threat, "Then I like to see you try."**_

"_**From now on you are not my friend…"**_

_**Your my enemy, my Rival.**_

_**

* * *

**_

OKAY THAT IS ONLY THE PART ONE, PART 2 WILL BE THE NEXT. =) WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON SASUKE AND SHINN'S FRIENDSHIP, WILL IT BE DESTROYED JUST LIKE THAT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE PARTY ONCE SASUKE PRESENT NARUTO TO HIS FAMILY, ESPECIALLY TO HIS FATHER AND FIANCEE, IF YOUR CURIOUS THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND MAKE MY DAY!


	16. Broken Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO, (Well duh, of course) the plot is mine, (The Plot is inspired by Autums Concerto so if you found tiny similarities then you know where I got it) OC'S ARE MINE. Yuki (Wallflower) and Shinn (GSD) belongs to their respective owners

* * *

**Direction: Bold and Italics are story sequence**

**

* * *

**

_**"Friendship is delicate as a glass, once broken it can be fixed but there will always be cracks"**_

**-Waqas Ahmad-'**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Friendship Destroyed**

**(Part 2)**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke glared at Naruto he is so pissed right now, why she was defending Shinn. It was his very right to be angry with that bastard. He freaking lied to him, just to protect Naruto to protect her fucking secret, Naruto didn't know every single bit of pain he felt right now. "Sasuke, please Shinn and you are friends ever since you can remember, you said you two are the best of friends but why can't you forgive him." Naruto frowned, Sasuke didn't answer her and just continue to look at the road while driving.

..

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up Naruto you're waking Kai up."

"Please answer me I know I don't have a right to— meddles on other peoples affair but this issue concerns me greatly I want to help please you can't just end it."

"Who cares, I don't care…"

"Why you're so cold Shinn is your friend."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE DON'T YOU GET IT! HE IS A TRAITOR NARUTO YOU KNOW WHY I HATE TRAITORS RIGHT. ONCE A PERSON LIED TO YOU IT MEANS THEY ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOUR FUCKING TRUST AND THAT'S WHAT SHINN DID TO ME!" Sasuke roared in anger he cannot take it anymore, Naruto did provoke him to say it.

"Mom dad are you fighting?" Naruto turned to look at the back seat she gasped when she saw Kai is teary eyed hands wiping the tears off his pale skin, he does heard his mom and dad fighting over his uncle Shinn. What did Uncle Shinn do to make his daddy angry like that?

Naruto shook her head, "No, Kai, mom and dad are not fighting."

"But why Dad is yelling at you."

Sasuke sighed, "Kai, its adults business you don't need to worry we are not fighting."

"But dad."

"ENOUGH KAI BE QUIET." Kai sniffed silent tears stream down his face while hugs Baby Sasuke for comfort.

"Stop crying Kai."

"Sasuke stop doing that your scaring Kai!"

"I JUST WANT HIM TO STOP CRYING."

"THEN STOP SHOUTING!" Naruto shouted back.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SHOUTING."

"YES BECAUSE YOU DID IT FIRST."

"Mom, Dad please stop fighting."

"Dad and I are not fighting Kai, Daddy is just tired from School it's my fault that I irritate him." Naruto tried to explain hoping that her son stop crying she glared at Sasuke who has not do anything to support her reason. Even though she knows he was angry, he still needs to assure Kai that he is not the reason why they're having an argument but still Sasuke a cold hearted bastard didn't say anything.

* * *

That evening Naruto tuck the blanket over Kai's neck she sighed the tears is still visible on her son's eyes even she assured him that Sasuke is not angry at him, he still not convince and he still continue to cry. Naruto stroke Kai's forehead gently, "Kai, stop crying okay it's not your fault daddy is not angry in any of us okay? He is just tired from school."

..

Kai wipe the tears on his eyes, "But mom…why are you two fighting about? Was it because of Uncle Shinn?" Naruto shook her head, how can Kai possibly come up with that reason, she know he heard that they are talking about Shinn but it's not enough reason for him to conclude that there's something wrong— She snapped out of her train of thoughts when someone entered the room.

"Sasuke."

"Dad."

"Naruto get me a drink." He said staring blankly at Naruto hoping she get his hint.

"Eh."

"Naruto get me a drink…put it at the night stand okay." Naruto nodded, she kisses Kai good night before leaving the room. After the long silence, Sasuke sighed before seating at the edge of the bed.

"Kai." Kai didn't look he buried his head under his pillows, it's not as if he hates his dad, it just that he was kind of scared that his dad will get angry again at him.

"Kai, look at me…do you want me to tell you a story." With that Kai remove the pillow above his head, it has been so long since his father tells him a story.

"Story?" Kai asked

Sasuke nodded, "Before I tell you the story come here Kai."

Kai look down, "Are you— not angry with me?"

"No, I'm not so remove that thought to your mind, daddy will never get angry at you okay? so come here now before I change my mind on telling you a story." Kai immediately went to Sasuke's side giving him a hug. "Dad, I love you, you and mom." Sasuke smiled at Kai's innocent remarks stroking Kai's raven locks before sighing.

"Dad."

"I want to tell you the story about the two boys Riku and Kouki who've been friends since they are a little kid."

* * *

_**it was the night of Riku's younger sisters birthday he was alone seating at the swing, under the moonlight while the breeze of cold air touches his skin, Riku is a very lone child, his parents doted on his younger sister. Riku tried so hardly, to get their attention even though he tried to surpass his younger brother he still didn't get their love. Looking at Riku's solemn face makes Kouki's heartache he could feel Riku's pain because he also felt what Riku felt, on his case he was abused by his mother leaving him to the care of his father who he hated the most. Kouki approach Riku, "Hey, Riku…what are you doing here alone? The party isn't over yet."**_

"_**I hate parties and besides it was Rima's birthday it's not mine."Even if Kouki is still a child, he could feel Riku's pain. "Riku…"**_

"_**They only love Rima no matter what I did they didn't notice it and they just neglect me…I bet mom and dad will never attend my birthday like they did to me in my passed birthdays. They only fuss over Rima…not me…even Rima did wrong or she failed exam they still happy for her saying that she will do great next time. But when it comes to me even I'm the top of my class even I got perfect in every single test I take I still didn't get praise, they didn't care about me." Riku cried silently, his tear drops on his knuckles. He doesn't want to cry but he cannot help it, even he is the first born child, even he is the smartest between him and Rima, his younger sister still gets the credit. Kouki pats his shoulder, "I don't know what's going on but they are unfair to you."**_

"_**SAYS WHO? Don't tell me that while your father and older brother is there always praising you."**_

"_**Yes my father acknowledges me but I hate him, because of him my mother abused me."**_

_**Riku frowned, "Your mom abused you?"**_

_**Kouki nodded as he take the seat beside Riku, "She left me alone , no thanks to her after years of staying at that hell-hole my father found me, he bring me to his house give me all I want but I still hate him I despise him because of him mother left me. Toys, clothes and shoes are not enough compensation especially when I learned the reason why he never love my mom he lied to her. He has a wife and a son.**_

"_**Kouki is your name right?" Riku asked.**_

_**Kouki nodded, "Yes, why?"**_

"_**You're my new classmate…"**_

_**Kouki nodded again, "Was that reason why you defied him even in front of others?"**_

"_**Yep, I hate it when he reprimand me…he doesn't have a right to do that." Kouki said glowing with pride. "You don't have to stay emotional, I don't know in what way you will catch your parents attention but as long as you did great or you stay out of trouble they will be happy." Riku scowled how this kid knew that he didn't know his parents at all, who is he to say those words to him. "Says who've been abused by his mother."**_

_**Kouki glared at Riku, "Shut up, I'm the one who's comforting you! You should be thankful!"**_

_**Riku's scowled deepen, "I didn't ask you to comfort me!"**_

"_**Well you didn't ask for it but it's obvious that you need it look at your face, you look like a lost puppy!"Kouki retort back while Riku glared at him, if looks could kill Kouki is dead by now. "Shut up."**_

"_**You know this is my first time to hear you talk that long usually you didn't say a word in class, you only talk whenever the teacher ask you to answer a question." Riku rolled his eyes, "You're the one to talk, you also happen to stay silent, never follow teachers whatever they said you needed to do, now I know why, you're a rebel…"**_

"_**SHUDDUP!"**_

_**...  
**_

_**Riku and Kouki grew up together, they became the best of friends ever since the encounter that night, they still struggle on their differences and flaws but they try to stick together. However, their friendship ends because of one lie. **_

"_**LIAR! Riku I trusted you…how could you do this to me? I trusted you to keep my escape a secret, you know father will never let me to be with Mayu if I stay here at this fuck up place why did you do this huh!."Kouki accused Riku heatedly, he cannot forgive Riku on what he done to him, he will never forget what he done to him, he tried to escape the hold of his father's bodyguard restraining him to move any further.**_

"_**Kouki, I'm sorry." Riku apologize as he look down, he cannot look on his best friend's eyes any longer.**_

"_**ANSWER ME RIKU WHY! LET ME GO, I STILL NEED TO GO MAYU IS WAITING FOR ME! LET GO!" Kouki tried to struggle on the two bodyguard's hold but it did not budge. **_

…

"_**She is lying to you Kouki she didn't love you."**_

"_**And what makes you think that! You didn't know what she feels…"**_

"_**Trust me Kouki this is for the best, you need to stay here she is not worth it."**_

"_**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING…I AM THE ONE TO DECIDE WHAT IS THE BEST FOR ME! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!"**_

_**..**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kai frowned Kouki and Riku's friendship ended because of a girl. Why is that, they need to talk again to sort things out. "Dad, did they really end their friendship? They are childhood friends, Kouki must forgive him." Sasuke stroke Kai's raven locks, "Even friendship has its limits, for that case Riku lied to him in unknown reason, **Friendship is delicate as a glass, once broken it can be fixed but there will always be a cracks"**

"But what will happen to Kouki and Riku's friendship? Will they be friends again? I want to know what will happen please continue the story daddy.

Shinn chuckled as he read the bunch of paper, Sasuke and him, wrote it is so nostalgic to say at least, it is about Kouki and Riku. They wrote it for their project, it was somewhat ironic that Kouki and Riku's friendship also happens to them right now. Kouki and Riku's past is base to their childhood experiences.

..

* * *

_**The girl who Kouki's love lied to him, she told him she loves him but the truth is she only dated her because of Riku, she like Riku not Kouki she only dated Kouki because he was friends with him**_

_**. It was Kouki and Riku's date when Riku discovered the real girl, his best friend is dating.**_

"_**Riku stop making girls cry…" Riku rolled his eyes lazily **_

"_**Says the guy who never kiss a girl before."**_

"_**Hey, for your information I have a girl friend." Kouki said offended that Riku will say such things like that to him**_

"_**Seriously?" Riku said not believing Kouki.**_

"_**Of course…and we had sex."**_

_**Riku chuckled, "You're really proud to say that Kouki? What did you do to get her in the mood knowing a seventeen year old virgin you didn't have a experience when it comes to girl oh yeah I have to correct myself you're not a virgin anymore right?."**_

_**Kouki blush, "SHUDDUP! Says who had sex to every girl without love on It." offended Riku choose not to answer Kouki.**_

"_**By the way Mayu and I will have a date so I can't go with you today." Once Kouki said with that a beautiful red haired girl approach their seat, "Hi."**_

"_**Mayu, you're beautiful."Riku rolled his eyes.**_

_**Mayu blush, "Thanks, Kouki."**_

"_**Ah- yeah, this is Riku my best friend, Riku this is Mayu my girl friend." Kouki introduced.**_

_**Riku just nodded in acknowledgement, Kouki frowned Riku didn't even look at Mayu what's with that attitude. "Hey, Riku what's with that attitude!"**_

"_**It's okay Kouki, Riku-kun just broke up with a girl right? He must be sad."**_

"_**I'm not sad…" Riku said, annoyed.**_

"_**How do you know that Mayu?"**_

"_**The girl runs onto me when I was on my way here."**_

"_**EH, are you alright?" Kouki asked as he started to fuss over Mayu.**_

"_**I'm alright don't worry Kouki."**_

_**Riku is irritated his best friends girl friend is getting on his nerves already, "I thought you two are having a date. Go away now Kouki."**_

"_**Oh, I forget let's go Mayu."**_

_**Mayu nodded, "Okay, let's go." When Kouki turned his back Mayu smiled down at Riku**_

"_**What." Riku said irritably.**_

"_**Here…" She left a card on the table, "Please call me if you get bored." With that, she left.**_

"_**What the—"**_

…

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kai asked his father when he stopped talking in the middle of the story. Sasuke shook his head, what in the world is he saying now, the story is not related to the lesson he wanted to tell Kai. What the heck, but the kid is really interested to his story he might as well finish it. Nevertheless, the real thing is he still didn't know the ending, they still didn't finish writing that story when he became busy with girls. "Nothing Kai…the truth is I still didn't know how to finish the story, we have no clue how to make Riku reconcile with Kouki.

"Dad, maybe if Kouki is not blind enough to see that Riku will never lie to him all will be okay." Sasuke stared at Kai, what the hell, this kid is just four years old how can he say that like an adult, "I know Riku did wrong but he still needs to tell Kouki the truth but Riku didn't say anything because he was protecting Kouki, so he wouldn't get hurt while Kouki didn't see right through Riku's lie." Sasuke chuckled amuse by Kai's remarks but he had to admit Kai is right, but then Shinn and his situation is not the same as Kouki and Riku. It was both different.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: I know you know who Kouki and Riku represent on Sasuker's story, =) but if you really want to know, Riku is Sasuke and Kouki is Shinn =) (It was the other way around in the story)  
**

**Did you get the lesson I want to show you in this chapter? I hope you do. I write this chapter for 2 hours straight. **

**Please leave a review. I appreciate your kindness.**


	17. Shinn

**YR: I really hope you get what I want you to know at the previous chapter. Shinn lied to Sasuke, he said he was protecting Naruto but the truth is he is protecting him. Whoa whoa whoa yeah you read it right!**

**Okay okay, I wanna get an opinion from you guys. Um you see I am planning to write something for the sake of this story. Waaa can anyone wants to add their own OC to this story, for example the reviewer number one will suggest her/his OC to me like this**

**...  
**

**For example**

Name of OC: Ayame Hobbies, pottery, Description, ( What is she like, what is the color of her eyes/ hair what is her looks) Flaws, (Her weakness), character (Her characteristics) and family back ground (If you want her to be in upper class or lower class in society issues)

Please I really need your help!

**For Poll ALERT! Shinn is four points behind Sasuke so please keep on voting!**

**I hope everybody you wouldn't get bored.)**

…

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Shinn**

**

* * *

**

Maybe this is wrong, it's really wrong how dare this man do this to her it's really difficult to look straightly in her eyes, Naruto cannot believe this even after Sasuke said that their engagement is already cancelled, even after Sasuke told her that she is already his wife. Haru seems like happy, what was that? Was it wrong to think that she must be sad or anything? Coz that is the natural reaction for a girl who have been dump. Right? She feels really guilty.

…

"Haru, I'm so sorry."

Haru give them a warm smile before holding our right and left hand together, "No, it's okay I am really happy that you honestly tell this to me, maybe I will be a little sad because Sasuke mean so much to me but if Sasuke love someone else I will gladly let go." Naruto fidgeted on her seat, Naruto thought the girl will be so mean like Nozomi but this girl, she is too sweet and understanding. She felt guilty for being responsible of her pain even though Haru doesn't want to show it, she knows she's in pain right now.

"Thank you for understanding Haru." Sasuke said while smiling back to his former fiancée. "This means so much to us, to me and Naruto." He said wrapping his hand over Naruto's shoulder pulling her against him

"You don't have to thank me; it was the right things to do Miss Naruto you are so lucky to have Sasuke as your husband, please do take care of him." Naruto snorted mentally, _If only you know what really Sasuke is to me when we are alone. _

…

* * *

Pissed and frustrated Naruto glared at Sasuke, she cannot believe what just happened, "Sasuke, you told me we are having a serious conversation but this is not what I imagine to happen. Haru is a nice girl."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with annoyance on his face, "So, you're not happy that I broke up with Haru, you said it yourself right I need to broke up with her."

"What! I freaking told you that before you force me to marry you that you have a fiancée, you said you'd cancel the engagement I can't remember that I told you to break up with her." Naruto snapped angrily, how this man could accuse her in such things. "Well, I thought you'd be happy because Naruto you're saying my name when you were asleep." Sasuke revealed making Naruto blush.

She couldn't possibly say that, "_As if_ , I did that!"

"I don't know even in your sleep you're still thinking about me." Sasuke teased.

"Hey I didn't!"

Sasuke smirk, "Of course you don't know, you see Sugar, your heart is not agreeing with what your brain was saying to you."

"Shut up, stop calling me Sugar!" Naruto said irritably, god, she hated that nickname. Sasuke snorted, "Whatever Sugar."

"_Arg, I want to tear him apart! I'm so pissed!"_

…

* * *

"Shinn, you cannot just let this happen you and Sasuke are best friends, we are friends, we cannot possibly hang out together without the other part of the group." It has been a two weeks since the incident and still right now Sasuke and Shinn keep on avoiding each other. Maybe fate is testing their friendship.

"Shinn." Yuki pressed on, he is the younger member of the group, the peacemaker, so he felt responsible of what is happening.

…  
"Yuki, you know Sasuke we've been friends since you can remember, Sasuke is the type of guy who is true to his words and if he said we're through then were through. He doesn't want to be friends with someone who can betray him right." Shinn said without looking at Yuki, eyes glued to the book he was reading.

Yuki tried to protest but Neji beat him to it, "Shut up Yuki you're so loud." He said irritably.

Yuki pouted, "Eh, Neji are you not affected on what's happening? don't you want Sasuke and Shinn to be friends again?"

"Shinn, this is so troublesome, just tell Sasuke the fucking truth."

"Eh, what truth?" Yuki asked, he doesn't have a clue what Neji was talking about.

"Tell him the truth already."

"It's my fault anyway so Sasuke was right to break our friendship I'm not worth of his trust, I'm not worth of everybody's trust."

* * *

After hanging out with Yuki and Neji he drive home, he felt sick his hand trembling he could feel it, it was attacking again he was sweating excessively, he gripped at the steering wheel tightly. "_Maybe…"_ Shinn shook his head, no, it couldn't possibly… no it won't be happening again. Shinn take a deep breathe maybe he was wrong but he can feel it. Nevertheless, still he wants to deny it, he leaned back of his chair, maybe he needs to relax for a while.

* * *

Naruto throw the pillow against the wall heatedly, she was angry she don't know why she was upset, Sasuke can do whatever he likes after all their marriage is just for the sake of Kai, there's no feelings attach but why she was feeling this kind of thing. "Maybe that bastard is enjoying the company of those whores's…" Naruto hug the cushion against her chest tightly, "Arg, that Sasuke can do whatever he likes! Who cares?" Naruto shifted on her position.

Shifting and shifting and shifting over and over again, she cannot sleep maybe she was freaking affected because she still love Sasuke but she will not freaking admit that to him. After all, she still has pride to keep.

"Sasuke-teme, I hate you!" she said angrily, she sat up; hitting her pillow repeatedly imagining it was Sasuke. "I really hate you!"

Behind the door Sasuke is laughing quietly, even Naruto did not admit it he can still feel that she still care about him. Love I mean. However, still he still hate her for keeping Kai a secret to him and for leaving him alone. Well deep inside of him he felt sorry for her because this is just the start of making her life difficult. Even though in his heart,

...

**He still loves her.**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

* * *

**I hope someone will take the hint…=) something big will happen! BOOM! Hope you enjoy the chapter! And before I forget, I hope you'd participate in my little favor. Please read the things I wrote above this chapter please everyone help me!**

**BTW, thanks for reviewing everyone I really really love youuuuuu all!**


	18. New Friends and Secrets

**YR**: Oh, hey I am back again can you believe that, Lol. Like what I say I only going to get two OC's from my reviewers! Waaa, okay, all the OC's are girls, if someone wants to add an (Male) OC please give me a male OC! The process is still the same**. (Okay guys this story will be novel length so expect this story will be longer than you thought, I hope no one will be bored in this story!)**

…

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**New Friends**

**

* * *

**

"Neji, meet me at Figaro Restaurant I want you to meet someone." Neji's mom said over the other line with authority in her voice.

"Mom, I can't I have something to do." Neji reasoned, he doesn't want to go, obviously, not now that he was enjoying his time with his number 101 girl friend.

"Busy? I know your lifestyle Neji just go here I will be waiting." His mom said before hanging up. Neji growled in frustration before tossing his phone un-caringly.

"Ah, shit this is trouble." Neji muttered under his breath, he can feel it, his mother once again acted like a matchmaker. He doesn't want to get married for heaven sake, what's with this. He is only twenty years old! In addition, too young to get married, Well at least that what he thinks.

…

* * *

Okay, when Neji arrived at Figaro it was design like there is going to be a party but the place is people-less, only his mother and a girl with red hair. He snorted mentally before approaching the table.

"Mom."

* * *

…

Yuki is laughing really hard clutching on his stomach, eyes watering while Neji scowled, "It's not funny." he said while taking a seat beside Sasuke. Shinn settle down his coffee before turning his gaze on Neji, "It's your time to settle down Neji." Shinn commented, well it was a miracle that Sasuke and Shinn can stay in one room without fighting but the aura between them are heavy, they still didn't talk to each other but it's okay than one of their friends are not visible in their gathering.

…

"Neji, its okay…you said she was err okay right?" Naruto said trying to lift up Neji's mood, but it wasn't working.

"No she's not! She is temperamental, rude, and blunt! I don't like girls like her!" Neji said drinking his wine. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, so what will you do."

…

"Eh, mom why is Uncle Neji is so grumpy?" Kai asked innocently while holding his ball. Naruto stroke Kai's hair gently, "Eh, am Uncle Neji is not feeling well so he is kind of irritated."

"Hey, Am not!"

"Neji, just date her! There's no harm if you try to date her." Yuki said while wiping his tears. Neji glared at Yuki, "Shut up, if you want then date her!"

…

Yuki frowned, "Hey, I have Machiko-chan so I can't."

"Eh, mom what is date?" Kai asked again he doesn't have a clue what are they talking about. "Ah, date it was."

"Hey, Kai come here." Sasuke motioned to his son to come on his direction, which Kai obligated to do so. "What is it Dad?"

"What is your question again?"

"Um, I wanna know what Date is?"

"A date is when two people go out and have fun together."

"Ow." Kai nodded in understanding.

"Sasuke tell your friends to stop saying complicated things, its hard to answer Kai's question." Sasuke scowled, "How can I stop them, its not as if I control their mouths."

"Eh, Shinn where are you going?" all their attention was in Shinn right now. "I'm going outside to catch some fresh air I will come back." he said before going out of the room.

"Hn…"

"By the way what is that girl's name again?"

"You cannot believe it, it was monster-san."

Yuki and Sasuke just look at each other before laughing out loud making Neji furious than already is while Naruto and Kai look at them in confusion and curiosity.

"Who is Monster-san?" Naruto asked.

…

"Well she is Natsuki Himemiya."

"Eh, but why call her monster-san?"

"Well, err because she has big tits." Neji declared with his hands spread wide open to describe to their blonde haired friend, how big Natsuki Himemiya's breast is.

Naruto paled, while Kai look so clueless

…

Once again, another question erupted from Kai.

"Mom, what are tits?"

There is a pregnant pause surrounds the four people inside the room before they knew it Naruto strangle Neji shaking his collar repeatedly while Yuki and Sasuke tried to pry her away from their friend. "Naruto stop that!"

…

"Let Neji go!"

"I said stop saying some adult stuffs in front of a child!" Naruto roared in anger.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Naruto is really dangerous." Neji said while massaging his neck. "Well it's your fault anyway, your tainting Kai's innocent mind." Yuki said, offended Neji scowled at Yuki, "Hey, I am not!"

Yuki look around, "By the way where are Naruto and Kai?" Neji leaned down the couch before answering, "At the guest bedroom putting Kai to sleep."

"Um, where is Sasuke."

"Yuki I am not a lost and found station so don't ask me."

…

* * *

"Sasuke, don't tell them."

Sasuke turned around to face Shinn with scowl in his face, "What did you say." Shinn leaned his forehead against the wall; he was sweating excessively, panting really hard, his shoulders slump weakly. "Don't tell them."

Sasuke scoffed, "I don't care…" he cursed under his breath, he knows that he should be angry at Shinn, he shouldn't be talking to him like this but his heart saying talk to him. It was as if someone at the back of his mind pushing him to talk to Shinn.

"Thank you."

Sasuke look away, "Don't thank me even though I'm not going to say about it, still—" Damn, he cannot say it, Sasuke wants to tell him to be all right but his pride is preventing him to do so. "— Well, just be alright." Sasuke said but before he leaves, Shinn said something to him that makes his heart stop.

…

* * *

"HI HI HI Sasuke told me that you need dress for the upcoming corporate party! So I am here to help you!" Naruto stunned the girl just suddenly hugs her, who is this girl? How did she know her and Sasuke, she frowned, maybe this is Sasuke's other girl. She felt anger, but then she needs to be calm, she cannot jump on a wrong conclusion. However, hey wait a minute who cares if this girl is Sasuke's other girl? she is Sasuke's wife, he go home to her. "_Well, I shouldn't be happy with that…our marriage has no strings attach…it's all for business sake…" _ Naruto felt envious to her breast.

…

"Ow, sorry for stunning you I am Himemiya Natsuki at your service!" Natsuki introduce herself cheerfully to Naruto.

"Eh, you're Himemiya-san?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yep, I own a boutique so if you have a problem concerning fashion then just call me I will be your savior…" Naruto felt stupid why she thinks like that to her, Natsuki is Neji's fiancée.

…

* * *

"WHAT!" Fugaku roared in anger, he cannot believe his ears, she is back, did not he told her not to show her face to his son again, how can that happen. "Didn't I tell you to take care of Sasuke to guard him?"

…

"I'm sorry sir but when he discovered that—

"Foolish! I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses…bring my son to Me." the man nodded, "Yes, sir I will." Fugaku travelled his eyes towards the picture of a family over his table, glaring at the face of Sasuke and Naruto

"You better be ready."

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Aw, what's going to happen now…please leave a review. **

**Ehem ehem, so what do you think of this chapter! The first OC that I introduce is Natsuki Himemiya she belongs to Mitsuki. Well well… what is Shinn and Sasuke's secret, what will happen to Naruto right now that Sasuke's father knows that she is with Sasuke, what will happen to the party. What will happen to their freaking love life? If you wanna know then you know what will you do!**

**Okay okay… I wanna thank everybody from reviewing but my aching head told me to go to bed. See yah soon!**


	19. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Breaking Point**

**

* * *

**

"Aw, you're so beautiful Naru-chan!" Natsuki said in dreamily state while Sasuke just snorted, but at the back of his head, he agreed to Natsuki's comment. Naruto is quiet beautiful in her outfit it really fits her well.

"I feel uncomfortable." Natsuki hold Naruto's both hands together lifting it up as she shook her head in disagreement, "No- No- No you look really good do you want to try the maid outfit I made just for you, I'm sure you'd look good on it! Right, Sasuke-jerk!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever Monster-san." He said as if he doesn't care, scanning the magazine on his hands uncaringly. Natsuki huff in annoyance, "You know Naru-chan I don't know what you see at this jerk but I hate him."

"The feeling is mutual." Sasuke commented

"Shut up I'm not talking to you! Oh well as what I was saying, if you get fed up of him just call me and I will help you to find boys suitable for a sweet' girl like you."

"Ah- yeah." Naruto awkwardly agreed.

"Monster-san knock it off…just go now." Sasuke said heatedly, he is really annoyed now. Standing up to approach the two girls, "And don't forget to clean the living room; it was mess up with these clothes."

"Hah- you're just jealous Sasuke-jerk."

"I'm not!" Naruto sweat dropped these two really cannot get along, Yuki is right. "Don't mind him Naru-chan he is just insecure."

"I'm not insecure!"

"Whoops Sasuke-jerk heard me!" Natsuki chuckled while arranging her stuffs inside her suitcase. "Ah, I will help you."

…

"Ah, you don't need to I can manage and besides all the dress I brought here is yours."

"Eh, all?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yep, Sasuke-jerk bought it all for you I hate to admit this but, promise me don't tell this to him because if he heard me praise him it will boost his ego." She said quietly while Naruto nodded, the truth is she is quiet interested on what her newly found friend was going to say.

Natsuki cleared her throat before leaning down to her ear to whisper something.

…

* * *

Haru sighed today she was glad that she already finished all the works to her studio, rummaging to her pocket she reach up for her key, but she stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar figure of a man leaning down his car just beside hers.

"Shinn-kun?"

Shinn didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence, he just stay still on his position, he felt dizzy, pale, sweating excessively, breathless. "Shinn?" for the second time Haru didn't receive any answer so in worry, she approach Shinn. Patting him on his shoulder lightly to gain his attention, "Shinn."

…

"Ayase-san."

"Are you alright?" Haru gasped there's a blood on his hand before she knew it Shinn fainted in her arms.

…

* * *

"I can't believe this, you have to tell them the truth Shinn-kun you have to." Even this is not her business to meddle about she is still concern.

"You have to go to America for—"

Shinn shook his head, "No, I will stay here." he said firmly he will not be leaving Japan not until Naruto and Sasuke's relationship will be back to what it seems to be four years ago.

"But, Shinn."

Shinn stood up, smiling at Haru "Don't worry, I will be fine just don't tell the others okay, Sasuke knows but he still didn't believe me…" he said as he was going to walk pass but Haru pull him for a hug.

"Ayase-san."

"I'm not doing this not because I felt sorry, I'm doing this because you are my friend, I want you to assure me you'd be okay." Shinn nodded,

"Yes, I will be fine."

…

* * *

_Asuka-sama has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia it was form of leukemia __or cancer of the white blood cells characterized by excess lymphoblasts. Malignant, immature white blood cells continuously multiply and are overproduced in the bone marrow it will be fatal if it was left untreated, right now Asuka-sama needs a chemotherapy or bone marrow transplant. But he refuse any treatment we offer him even going to states for better chances of surviving but he is stubborn please Ayase-sama convince him to take treatment. We need to save him even he doesn't want to save himself. Do it for the people who loves him."_

_

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**

**Um, review? Please don't bash me or anything!**


	20. To Live Again

Author's Note: Don't bash me if you find this chapter so Angsty or heart breaking =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Quotes I posted in this chapter

* * *

"_**You never lose by loving. You always lost by holding back"**_

_**Anonymous **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 19**

**To Live Again**

**

* * *

**

…

Out of the blue Sasuke's phone ring he picked up his cell phone inside his pocket.

When he looks at the LCD of his cell phone screen, it flashed.

"Old Man…" Sasuke's nickname for his dad.

"_What's wrong with this old man?"_ Sasuke thought before answering.

"Why do you call?" Sasuke said annoyed and irritated.

"_Meet me at your brother's restaurant __now__."_ _Fugaku said as he hung up._

"What's with this old man?" Sasuke said angrily before he turned to look at his son that is wearing a frown on his face. "Daddy are you going out again?" Kai pouted cutely.

"I'll be back again Kai…I'll talk to your grand pa ok?" Sasuke explained making Kai's eyes widen in awe

"Daddy can I go with you? Can I go? Can I go? I wanna see Grand pa too!" Kai exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

"No you can't for now Kai…" Sasuke said

"But, dad!" Kai tried to protest.

"Just listen to your dad Kai now is not the right time and promise me something Kai you won't tell to your mom that the one who called me is your grand pa ok?" Sasuke said kneeling down in front of his son.

Kai slowly nodded. "Ok…dad I promise…I swear I won't tell mom…"

"That's my boy…" Sasuke said as he pats Kai's head.

"Who called you Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Uh no it's just Neji." Sasuke lied this time he does not want Naruto to worry about what his father. He will deal with his father on his own.

…

* * *

"Sasuke seat down" Fugaku commanded sternly

"No father why you're doing this? You know that I already have my own family… I have my son and a wife!" Sasuke shouted he cannot hold his anger anymore he does not have a right to order him around and manipulate his life. Fugaku is taken aback, did he heard it right? Son…

Sasuke has a son with whom

With that girl?…

Impossible…

"I am your father and I will do anything to you! This is the right thing for you so I'm decided you will marry Haru." Fugaku said raising his tone.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not marrying her…and if you want, you can marry her dad." Sasuke said as he tries to walk away.

"So this is what she's teaching you? That damn filthy girl is teaching you to disobey your own father!" Fugaku shouted angrily.

Sasuke turned back to look at his father. "Don't call her again like that…Naruto is a nice girl…."

"Sasuke if you go out of this place without accepting your fiancee again I will disinherit you!" Fugaku threatened

"Then do it…I don't care if you disinherit me…just do it…I don't need you the way I need her…" Sasuke said stepping outside the restaurant.

* * *

"Eh, you're not going to attend the party!" Natsuki frowned, "Then how about my labor and my suffering just to make the clothes you said Naru-chan would wear!" she protested childishly pouting like crazy.

Sasuke scowled, "Your labor is not a waste Monster-san I already paid your services."

"But Sasuke-jerk…"

"Don't worry Natsuki-chan it will be okay." Naruto is thankful that they are not going to attend the party, which means she was save! However, she is curious why they are not going to attend the party knowing that Sasuke is the one who is forcing her to attend the party for his father.

Yuki sighed, "How I wish I could be Sasuke, I don't want to attend a very boring corporate meeting." Neji mentally agreed, at the party Natsuki and him are going to be publically introduce. "Well Hyuuga the feeling is mutual, I really hate arrange marriage." Natsuki said like as if she could read Neji's mind.

Natsuki turned her attention to Shinn who was silently reading his book, "How about you ne Shinn I heard that your engage but she call it off because you happen to be in love with someone else tell me Shinn who is the lucky girl?" she said teasingly, all the attention is on Sasuke and Naruto. Yuki and Neji know that the lucky girl is Naruto, Sasuke's wife.

Naruto's face brightens at the thought, "Whoa, I didn't know you love someone Shinn, who is this girl?" – Neji shook his head massaging the bridge of his nose, _Geez, you really don't have an idea Naruto."_

"Just leave the guy alone." Sasuke said irritably.

"Whoa, whoa, Sasuke is defending Shinn, so the two of you are friends again."

Sasuke snorted, "Don't count it in."

...

"Setting Sasuke-jerk aside so tell us who this lucky girl is? Shinn." Natsuki insisted while taking a seat beside the lone boy.

Shinn give a short glance at Naruto's direction before smiling weakly, "She is a strong willed girl who can defend herself, she is a cry baby but she is kind sometimes she is naïve, she has sense of responsibility, I care for her, but that girl is the only person I couldn't have." Once he was finish his statement Naruto can feel a tugged on her heart, she could feel his pain.

While Sasuke could feel a pang of jealousy on his heart he knows who is the girl Shinn was describing there is no need to guess whom it is

"Eh, why?"

Neji scowled at his fiancée, "Can you stop being talkative for once."

Natsuki pouted, "Shut up, I'm not talking to you."

Shinn smiled, "It's simple that girl already love someone else and the boy he loves feels the same about her as well."

"Eh, unrequited love Shinn…oh that girl is really lucky she had two boys loving her." Natsuki said dreamily, while Neji groaned in frustration.

"So, why won't you tell the girl your feelings even if she won't love you back at least you don't have a regret for not saying your true feelings for her." Naruto said all of the sudden.

A long pause envelops the five people inside the room all their eyes is on Shinn, who is looking down with a calm expression on his face.

"_Well I guess I'm coward enough to tell her what I feel because I'm afraid of rejection."_

…

* * *

Shinn leaned backwards at the terrace inhaling the fresh air, he say it even though he didn't say it directly to Naruto he still knows that she was aware of his feelings. Even though she didn't know that the words are directly for her, he felt contented.

"Shinn"

"Naruto?"

"Hi." Naruto said awkwardly

Shinn didn't reply but he gives her a nod acknowledging the blonde's presence. "Are you okay? you seems so distant these past few days, Ah well I know that you're just preventing another conflicts concerning Sasuke but it's just that— it's like your changing you're becoming your old self again." Naruto said worriedly.

"I'm fine, this is me I'm always like this." he simply answered while looking at the clear blue horizon.

"But Shinn." Naruto can feel it he is keeping something, and that bothers her greatly. Why wouldn't he tell her or if not her, his friends. He needs help but it seems like he was pushing them away.

"My mom died when I was baby, she died after giving birth to me and my father loathed me because of it." Naruto is shocked; his own father hates him, but it is not his fault, it is not as if he wants his mother dead.

"I grew up alone, my father only cares about my sister, and he didn't acknowledge me even though I'm just a few feet away from him, he wouldn't even give me a glance whenever he was talking to me. Every year of my birthday, he wouldn't greet me a simple happy birthday… maybe because he sees my birthday as a bad luck because it was the day when my mother died." Shinn stopped on his sentence before continuing.

"Every Christmas I was alone with only servants to celebrate the end of the year. I tried to get his attention, so I study hard I became the top of my class but still it is nothing. It's just a waste, he won't acknowledge me, no one will love me, no one will care, no one ever did so maybe that makes me a loner, I purposely isolate myself to everyone but not until I met Sasuke and others, they gave _my_ _hopeless life a meaning, a light._" Shinn said turning his gaze towards the crying girl beside him.

"Shinn." Naruto sniffled, tears streaming down her tan skin she can't believe all that Shinn lived his life without anyone who would love him and acknowledge him.

"Don't cry silly…" Shinn said as he weakly chuckled.

"But Shinn…your father he is so unfair why won't he acknowledge you it's not your fault that your mother died." Naruto said while crying wiping her tears with the back of her hand, but still she cannot stop herself from crying.  
…

"It's okay, so when I die he won't cry, he won't be affected, he would get over it shortly, he won't mourn for me. he won't shed a tear; you know what Naruto If I were to live out life again without any mistakes that would be great. I would be happy. But, there is no such path. Falling, tripping, losing the way, making mistakes, little by little, walking one step at a time, this is the only way to live out life, I would still want to be me and be friends with others I still want to meet you in my next life."

"Baka, stop saying those words, I care for you, we care for you! Sasuke and Kai are there, Yuki, Neji and Natsuki-chan is there, even Itachi-san is there…everybody is here to care and love you we cherish you so please don't talk as if you're _dying."_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

"_**One day your life will flash and end before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching.**_**"**

**

* * *

**

"If I were to live out life without any mistakes that would be great. But… there is no such path. Falling, tripping, losing the way, making mistakes, little by little, walking one step at a time, this is the only way to live out life."- Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket)

**Please Leave a REVIEW!**


	21. HandCuff Together

**Maybe a lot of you are wondering why I always update, well to answer you I have no life! **_LMAO_**! I hope you all enjoy this chappie! A lots of thank you for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: posted at every chapter I made.**

**(Belated Happy Valentines Day!) (Sweat drop)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 20**

**Handcuff together**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Naruto gasped when Natsuki and Neji who was grinning evilly grabbed their left and right arms and slapped something on their wrist.

"There yah go lovers!"

Sasuke and Naruto barked in anger, "What the hell we can be stuck like this together!" they cannot believe it, the conniving couple just handcuff them together with each of their wrist. They glared at their source of anger; they swear, if looks could kill, they are probably dead by now. Naruto wanted to strangle both of them, she doesn't know why they did it but they have to free them now. "Monster-san, Neji unlock these cuffs! I mean it!" Sasuke said threateningly but Neji shrug it off he has few evil plan in his mind. So much for conniving with his _Prankster_ future wife Natsuki.

Natsuki grinned widen, "Now, now Sasuke-jerk, Naruto its valentine's day now you two needed to be lovey dovey okay? You two need time alone for each other and don't forget to do _it _okay? Kai said he wants a sister," she said with a wink, making the two blushes in embarrassment. "Don't worry we'll take care of Kai so you two don't need to bother to refrain yourself from making noise." With that, Neji and Natsuki went out of the house with a satisfied look on their faces.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison, embarrass and angry at the same time.

"And by the way, be good, okay guys, we don't want neighbors complain about the noise, Play good Sasuke, Naruto." Neji said from the other side of the door while playing with the keys on his hand. "And hey, you two cannot go out of the house we already lock it from the outside and we got the master key so play safe you two."

"Neji if I get out of these cuffs I will kill you!" Sasuke said fuming in anger, as he starts to plan Neji and Natsuki's painful death on his head.

A long silence envelops, Naruto groaned how she could possibly take a bath with kind of situation. She was stuck with Sasuke, was this scenario can be worse than this?

"Alright let's go." Sasuke jerked her along dragging her for a moment before she could regain her balance, she glared at Sasuke, "What the— what's with that! don't drag me like a toy!" Naruto has the feeling that Sasuke would actually have his fun dragging her everywhere. How can she survive this night? Stuck like this.

Sasuke scoffed, "It's not my fault for not listening."

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh, "The hell— what's wrong with you! We have to go the other way!" Sasuke glared at the girl beside him, "I want to eat, and I'm hungry!"

…

"No, I need to go to the bathroom first!"

"Me first I'm hungry do you want me to die in hunger?"

"Shut up, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Why call of nature?"

Sasuke and Naruto jerked backwards their backs collide in one another when they tried to go in opposite direction, "What was that for!" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"I said I need to go to the bathroom!" she said glaring at Sasuke.

…'

* * *

Sasuke sighed while rubbing the back of his head his left hand dangling halfway at the other side of the door, while Naruto's cuffed wrist hanging in the air, she is inside the bathroom doing her ritual.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked impatiently Naruto has been inside the bathroom for fifth teen minutes and he is getting impatient, his stomach protesting in hunger.

"Just wait I can't concentrate I'm nervous!"

"Whoa, you're nervous because I might peep on you?" Sasuke teased

Naruto blushes good thing Sasuke did not see her red face, "Shut up!"

"Then hurry up I'm dying here!"

"Then Stop complaining!"

…

* * *

Naruto wipe her sweat using her free hand while glaring at Sasuke's back now he is having his fun, she was been waiting for him to finish eating for good twenty minutes now, standing at the kitchen thinking that he could eat seating at the dining room than standing here.

"Are you done Sasuke."

"Wait a minute I'm munching the food slowly, I don't want to have a bad stomach later." He said as he slowly munches the food on his mouth savoring its contents.

Naruto growled in annoyance, "Sasuke you're eating slowly in purpose!" Her wrist is getting purplish and reddish it hurts to stay together like this but this jerk is still having his way. "_Sa. Su. Ke_. Please! My wrist is sore now for all the dragging you did to me! Can we just seat for awhile!" she protested, but it sounded like a whine.

"Okay, okay I'm just having fun looking at your annoyed face." Naruto knew it she glared hardly at Sasuke wishing he would melt on her gaze and be completely gone.

Sasuke sighed, "Let's go and seat for awhile."

* * *

Naruto groaned, she opened her heavy eyes she must have fall asleep after Sasuke and her took a seat, she look at the wall clock, "10:30 PM" they have been handcuffed together for almost ten hours and thirty minutes since 1:00 in the afternoon. She blink her eyes open when she felt a hot breath on her neck she turned to her right only to see Sasuke's face only two inches close to her. Gulping, she could feel her heart started to beat wildly against her chest, and the only sound she could hear is her own heartbeat as her sapphire eyes lingered on Sasuke's features. All of the sudden she has the urge to touch his face but she was afraid that Sasuke might wake up but her own heart is betraying her. Her free hand slowly finds her way to Sasuke's, slowly, her hand is intercepted She gasped, her eyes widen.

"Sas— Sasuke." Naruto cannot believe her eye Sasuke is awake.

"**Got, you**." Sasuke said his onyx eyes giving her an intense look while his free hand grip tightens on her left wrist. She yelp, leaped backwards falling from her position her butt meets the floor pulling Sasuke up with his cuff wrist, Naruto grimace in pain. Her eyes widen, now Sasuke is above her.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked

Naruto look away embarrass that he caught her looking at him and he caught her trying to touch him! This day is her most embarrassing moment of her life.

Sasuke smirk at Naruto's reaction as what he thought the girl before him is still easily embarrassed, He leaned downwards on to her until he reach her ear, Naruto shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"_Naruto, you still love me right?"_ Sasuke cooed with husky tone in his voice pinning her cuff hands with his above her head.

"What the hell who planted that wrong information on your head!" Naruto said in anger and embarrassment. She cannot believe this jerk, acting like high and mighty after she tried to touch his face. Heck, she only tries to touch his face! She don't know that a simple gesture would boost his ego. The smirk on Sasuke's face did not falter, "Kai said he _wants _a baby sister, we can't just deny his request right Naruto."

Naruto blush was he implying that he wants to do _**it**_. Screw the idea she will not let him have his way on her! Well if he does have a plan on forcing her. "Shut up! I will kick your crotch Sasuke I mean it!"

Sasuke chuckled as he crawled away from his position pulling the girl upwards with him, Naruto glared at Sasuke, "What so funny!"

"Do you really think I will rape you? Nah— I better off with some hot girls out there, they are going to be so willing to do it with me." Naruto's face heated in anger was he implying that he would play with some other girls while he knows he is married to her! Even if their marriage is just for the sake of Kai, he needs to be decent. What will the other people would think of him or to them. "Then you're saying you'd do it with other girls." She said masking her anger.

"Why Jealous."

Naruto huff in annoyance, as she looks away, "Hah- _as if."_

After a long pause Sasuke cut the silence, "Naruto, why— why did you leave?"

Naruto groaned, _again, _not that question, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me.," he challenged.

After debating to herself she hesitantly oblige to tell him well this is now or never, clearing her throat, "I— I left because—"

"Because of what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I left because—"

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

**—I Love You—**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Um, what do you think guys? Please leave a review! I hope all of you enjoyed reading!**


	22. Sorry, I love You

**Disclaimer: Posted every chapter I made so go and look guys I'm very tired to write it down here.**

**YR: Thank you for reviewing guys Love you all…**

**Warning: Short Chappie, Intimate scenes you name it!**

**

* * *

**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 2**1**

"**Fucked, up"**

**

* * *

**

_After a long pause Sasuke cut the silence, "Naruto, why— why did you leave?"_

_Naruto groaned, __again, __not that question, "You wouldn't believe me."_

_"Try me.," he challenged._

_After debating to herself she hesitantly oblige to tell him well this is now or never, clearing her throat, "I— I left because—"_

_"Because of what?" Sasuke asked impatiently._

_"I left because—"_

"—_I love you."_

…

* * *

Sasuke stood up making her jerk upwards he has the most unreadable look on his eyes, she gasped in pain as Sasuke slammed her body against the wall their wrist is still connected.

...

"Sasuke, let go— what are you doing!" Naruto said, panicking, she is scared; her body is beginning to wobbly. She cannot take it; Sasuke's stare is too much to take. "You left because you love me, are you kidding me Naruto."

"I don't have any other choice Sasuke! Please believe me!" She said miserably her tears streaming down her face, she knows that this would happen, he would be angry but she needs to take all the burden she keep on her heart for four years. It hurts to live alone, it hurts to be away from Sasuke, it hurts just to see Kai crying whenever she wasn't able to tell him about his father. It just hurts but she did endure all of that out of love for Sasuke.

"Naruto— I- I love you so it hurts when you lied to me…it hurts when you lied to me when I still have amnesia, you made me stupid! Don't you know that I fall in love with Narumi too, it turns out that you and her, is just the same person" Sasuke's revelation stunned Naruto, he fell in love with her, with Narumi who's also her. Her other name she used to lie to Sasuke. She felt the worse person ever lived, she hates herself for it she is terrible.

"Naruto, I _fucking_ love you!" Sasuke said in agony, both tears stained out of instinct Naruto pull him for a kiss with her free hand before she could break their connection Sasuke deepen the kiss, their innocent kiss turns something more than Naruto couldn't comprehend, tears flooded from her eyes, down to her cheeks as Sasuke guide her towards the bed. She let out a small noise, she started to breathe heavier, hugging Sasuke close to her, the pleasure is unbearable she rolled her hips forward earning a lustful growl from Sasuke, he grabbed her legs spreading it wider for him, his hands tracing on her inner thighs. He leaned down on to her as he bit and licks her ear lobe, Naruto moaned crying out in ecstasy, she arch her back on to him causing him to grind his arousal to her.

"Sasuke" She moaned out, panting really hard as she clung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around Sasuke, "_**I need you**_." she said lustfully. Sasuke growled as his hands tug her last remaining clothes off her pressing his naked once to hers he roughly connected their mouth again pulling her for another deep-searing kiss. Their tongue battle for dominance, she whimpered when Sasuke broke the kiss Leaning down he bit her neck blood oozing down her collarbone, he heard her groan in pain but he paid no heed, he lick it clean before claiming her lips on another kiss.

"_Tell me again Naruto._" She let out a cry when she felt his fingers inside her, she shivered in pleasure Sasuke was not exactly gentle but she like it, the feeling is driving her insane.

"I love you Sasuke _I need you, I want you_." she whispered on her ear breathlessly as her back aching in pleasure.

"I love you too." He whispered huskily on her ear removing his fingers as he push himself inside of her with a deep moan, maybe this was not the first time but damn he miss this feeling this girl underneath him is the girl he loves the most he wouldn't let her go again. He slammed inside of her _over and over_. This is not a love making session they both know it, all the things needs to be _**fucked up**_ all of their pain, regret, sadness, and heartbreaks needed to be wash away even just for a while.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**OOW, I need a tissue, I have serious nosebleed problem here. So do you like this chapter? Please review!**


	23. To Keep Living

**YR**: Thank You Thank You guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I love youuu all! I laugh when I read one of the review for the last chapter he/she said I was No Pervert. What was that? I am a little slow so can you tell me what she meant about that. Lol. To Mangaka kurama-san- Yeah me too I am currently living in Aussie but I don't have Aussie blood.

Um. Okay, I know it took me 21 damn nonsense chapter to make Naruto and Sasuke together again, but this is NOT the end. We are still approaching the main event of the story which means another spice is coming more characters more drama, more drama more suspense, more suspense equals to more conflict.=)

* * *

**Direction**- _Italics- Flash back sequence _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

**To Keep Living**

**

* * *

**

…

"So everybody was you all know what's happening?" Sasuke asked while his friends nodded simultaneously while Shinn just stayed on his seat not moving he was just looking down on his hands gripping the cup of his coffee.

"How dare you guys." Sasuke glared at them making the two guilty it is not as if they didn't want their friend to know the truth they are just finding a perfect timing to tell him. "Sasuke please forgive us! Forgive Shinn I pleaded to him not to tell you and he did just that, he was just protecting us." Naruto said she was desperately want the two best friends to reconcile, they are inseparable since their childhood there is no way in hell she would let them broke apart just because of her. She would die just to make them friends again, Yuki nodded, "Yeah, Naruto was right Shinn was just keeping his words."

"And Shinn is not the type of liar he is loyal to a friend it was tested since forever right Shinn?" Neji said as he patted Shinn's shoulder not so gently making him wince in total pain, that made them all look at the silent guy. "Shinn, are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly to Shinn she was just seating just opposite of his direction.

Shinn calm himself down before looking up to everybody with a smile on his face even though his body felt different he needs to act as if nothing is happening to him, he won't let them know what is happening, he won't let his friends worry about him. Not now that Sasuke and Naruto are together again and that means they would be happy living with their son, Kai. Nevertheless, he cannot still go he needs to assure himself that no one is going to break the two apart remembering that Sasuke's father is still there to make their nightmare come true.

He nodded, "Yeah— I'm alright." Brushing off the pain, he was feeling as he gave them a reassuring smile a deceptive smile that hides the truth from his friends.

"Shinn can we talk for awhile." Sasuke said unexpectedly.

* * *

"The day when I saw you coughing blood you said something, was that true?." Sasuke said lowly both of them are leaning on their respective cars, their eyes are still not meeting each other. "Forget what I say it's not true." Sasuke growled in anger as he slammed Shinn's body against the hood of his car. Grabbing his friends collar upwards, "Don't dare lie to me I had enough of it, tell me the fucking truth or I swear to god I will never forgive you!" Sasuke threatened dangerously choking Shinn with his harsh grip.

"Sasuke—"

"Talk, Shinn." Sasuke said sternly glaring heatedly to his crimson eyed best friend thank god that they move to some place far away from the others to talk, he swear if not they would stop them from beating the crap out of Shinn right now.

Shinn look away tears flooded on his eyes down to his cheeks how can he possibly say this, he doesn't want to ruin the mood not now that the condition of their group are back from what it seems to be four years ago.

"I—"

"ENOUGH OF IT!" Sasuke roared in anger as he flipped Shinn around taking his friend's shirt upwards revealing the horrible truth. Sasuke's obsidian eyes widen in realization, he clench his fist until his knuckles turns white and all he could say is.

"**What the hell."**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stomped back and forth waiting impatiently for Shinn and Sasuke withYuki and Neji who was playing with Kai at the moment, she don't know but she felt something uneasy on her chest. It was as if something is going to happen, but what is it? She hoped her feelings would remain just a feeling. She stopped pacing when she saw two familiar people approaching her, her eyes widen when she saw Shinn's bruised face.

"Eh, Sasuke what did you do to Shinn."

Sasuke snapped irritably to Naruto, "What, he deserves it by the way." He said turning his back to his worried wife. Yeah, Shinn deserves that hit he irritate him and he made him angry, the hell. It was his payment for actually neglect himself.

"Are you alright Shinn, I'm sorry for Sasuke's behalf."

"Hey, why is that!" Sasuke said offended on what Naruto said.

Shinn shook his head, "Don't worry I am okay I deserve it."

"Then it's good you know."

"Sasuke!" Naruto glared at Sasuke she cannot believe how rude Sasuke is to his friend even though she knows that there is conflict between him and Shinn, he still needs to be considerate.

…

* * *

_What the hell! Sasuke cannot believe his eyes he stared at his friends back there are black bruising all over, he suspect that not only his back has that bruising, Shinn's skin was pale. He slowly let go of his collar looking away. He doesn't want to believe what his eyes was seeing but he needs to know the truth. On a little courage left inside of him, he asks the worse thing he never imagined he would ever ask. _

"_H-How long?"_

"_Two years ago I was diagnose of having acute leukemia the cancer cells are growing faster so in order to save me I need a bone marrow transplant after that they said I will be fine but these past months, the symptoms are coming back…" Shinn answered as he looks down clenching his fist._

"_Why didn't you tell me? us?"_

"_Because I don't want everybody to be hurt, I want you all to be happy, to stay happy even without me." Shinn said solemnly as tears flooded from his eyes._

"_What the fuck! You fucking want us to be happy even you're GODDAMN DYING!"Sasuke snapped angrily hitting his friend making Shinn fall on the dirty floor. Shinn look up to his friend his eyes mirroring his sadness, helplessness and loneliness, "I- I don't know what to do Sasuke- I- I just want I just want to make things right before I leave."_

"_DON'T FUCKING GIVE UP THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!"_

_Shinn shook his head, "No, I won't, it's enough already, If I die then I WILL die."_

"_What the hell!" Sasuke said angrily pinning Shinn down the floor raising his fist to punch him, if these punches doesn't wake him up then so help him he was the one who is going to kill him. _

"_ITS NOT BECAUSE THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GIVE UP FIGHTING DON'T LET YOURSELF DOWN, DON'T FUCKING LET US DOWN CAN YOU HEAR ME SHINN! STOP RUNNING AWAY! THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP ON LIVING!"_

_

* * *

_**Part 2 will be publish within this week =)**_  
_

**Wowwawow! I cannot believe that I write this chappie! I know its short but this is just the prelude for the next chapter! I promise I will make the last chapter longer =) Everybody's reviews are my inspiration so please leave a review and make my day complete!**

**

* * *

...**

**Acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL)**

URL of this page: http:/ www . nlm . nih . gov / medlineplus / ency / article / 000541 . htm

Acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL) is a fast-growing cancer in which the body produces a large number of immature white blood cells (lymphocytes). These cells are found in the blood, bone marrow, lymph nodes, spleen, and other organs.

...

**Symptoms**

A person with ALL is more likely to bleed and have infections because there are fewer normal blood cells and platelets. Life-threatening symptoms may develop.

Bone and joint pain or tendernessEasy bruising and bleeding (bleeding gums, skin bleeding, nosebleeds, menstrual irregularitiesmenstrual irregularities)Feeling weak or tired FeverFever Loss of appetite and weight loss PalenessPaleness Pain or feeling of fullness below the ribs Pinpoint red spotsPinpoint red spots on the skin (petechiae)Swollen glands () in the neck, under arms, and groinNight sweats

.

**Note: These symptoms can occur with other conditions. Talk to your doctor about the meaning of your specific symptoms.**


	24. To Keep Living 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto neither the quotation I use for this chapter, the quotations are from NARUTO and BLEACH. The Song Wings of Words is not mine either, it belongs to Chemistry.**

**

* * *

**

"**You said that everything eventually decays and fades away…but these feelings…will never cease to exist. People become stronger because they have memories they can't forget."- Tsunade**

**

* * *

**

**Directions: **Italics are flash back sequence –

**Italic and Bold**- Quotations

**Bold- Natsuki singing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**To Keep Living**

**(Part 2)**

**

* * *

**

"_**Everybody says that everything eventually decays and fades away…but these feelings…will never cease to exist. People become stronger because they have memories they can't forget."**__ Shinn looked at Sasuke he cannot believe he was hearing, was this, the real Sasuke he was talking with. If he is, he was amaze that he becomes so mature unlike him who was running away from the truth. Sasuke seems like conscious on his best friends gaze he gave him an annoyed look._

"_What, I can't say something like that?" Shinn shook his head, smiling he get what Sasuke meant, it was just its overwhelming. These feelings are the emotion he never felt before. He look up to the clear blue sky watching the birds care freely flying together he wonder what those birds felt being free he wonder what it felt to be able to move without inflicting pain to everyone. "__**You know Sasuke, there were lots of things I wanted to do. I wanted to be teacher, a writer, and to read all the books I want to read…I wanted to go to bunch of different coffee shop and ask for one of everything and I wanted to tell the bakeshop to give me one of everything too. I wish I could have five different lives, then I could be born in five different towns, eaten and drunken five lifetime's worth of food and drinks, and had five different careers, and—**__" Sasuke cocked his eye brows curious why Shinn stopped from talking he look at his friend he was again having the sad look on his crimson eyes._

"_And to what?"_

"— _**and to fall in love with the same person five times."**__ Sasuke smirk wrapping his arms on his chest, well remembering their argument before he well remember that Shinn said that he would do whatever it takes to make Naruto his, Urg, well obviously he cannot do that anymore Naruto was his and he has a proof that she belong to him. Well he has to make him see the hickey's he left on Naruto's body just in case. However, he still felt a tug on his heart, Shinn loves Naruto for a very long time, he was holding back because she was with him and also he knows his position between them so he just chose not to say anything. _

"_I will never give up."_

_Sasuke blink few times, "What did he just say?"_

"_I am still here so the threat still exists; when I go back and learn that you made her cry again I will take her away from you."Shinn said._

"_That will never gonna happen I will never give you that chance."_

"_Well let's see."_

_ATTENTION, THE FLIGHT NUMBER RQ4OO FROM TOKYO, NARITA TO NEW YORK, JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT IS NOW BOARDING…_

"_It's time to go."Shinn said clutching to his passport and tickets looking back again to give a last look to the place he was going to miss. __**"I'm not that affectionate person to give you a nice speech but I want you to know this don't be afraid to take too many risk, even you didn't know always what you are doing just continue to struggle. I'm sure after that you will be able to get what you truly deserve in the end.— if only I have a power to save you Shinn…" **__Damn Sasuke hates this feeling, he balled his fist. __**– if only I have a power I will—"**_

_Shinn pat his friend on his shoulder bringing back his attention to him, he smile down to his friend who was for the first time shed a tear on him, this is one of the rare moments Shinn saw that look on Sasuke. "Damn, don't tell everyone that I cry okay!" Sasuke said in his annoyance. _

_Shinn chuckled, "Yeah, I will not."_

"_What was that chuckle for?"_

"_**Don't worry I will struggle to keep living, I will remember what you said because those words made me realize something, I still wanted to live because I want my father to acknowledge me to make him realize that I'm actually here, his son. I still want to live because I am still not ready to die; I still want to be together with everyone with all of you. I will continue to live; I will not run away again. Sasuke I will never forget what you said to me last time those words are a big reality check on me that wakes me up."**_

**"**_**ITS NOT BECAUSE THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GIVE UP FIGHTING DON'T LET YOURSELF DOWN, DON'T FUCKING LET US DOWN CAN YOU HEAR ME SHINN! STOP RUNNING AWAY! THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP ON LIVING!"**_

"_The words and the punches I gave you?"_

_Shinn nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke I want to be just like you…I wish I was you, your truly are an amazing person, and I am blessed that you are my best friend."_

"_Well don't feed my ego Shinn." Even though the situation is serious, he still wants to add that. _

_Shinn chuckled again patting Sasuke's back, "I am not feeding your ego Sasuke, geez I have to tell Naruto to give you a leash for your ego."_

"_Shut up." Sasuke snapped._

"_Yeah, yeah I will…I have to go now take care of yourself and the others and please don't tell them the real reason why I'm going. I will be the one to tell them the truth when I come back."_

_Sasuke snorted, "Well, it's not my secret to tell so count me in."_

"_And hey before I forgot I'm serious on what I say when I come back if Naruto was hurt because of you I will take her away from you."_

"_Dream on Shinn!"_

"_Well dreams do come true."_

"_Shut up, just go!"_

_

* * *

_

**I know I am foolhardy when I comfort you,**

**But your tear-filled face is too beautiful and I can't help it.**

**We became just a bit closer than friends,**

**And you were my beloved treasure.**

**...  
**

Everybody is having a party cheering for Natsuki well she has beautiful voice it was so melodic and the song really suits for them and their friendship even though they are incomplete right now without Shinn here the mediator and the councilor of the group they wouldn't forget about him.

...

**To have an unbroken dream is to be fighting with oneself.**

**I've fought enough to be proud of my wounds that accumulate with each day.**

**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.**

**They will say, "You're not alone anymore",**

**And the words will tear off your loneliness.**

**Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed.**

**If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,**

**Then why not lose yourself there.**

**...  
**

"Whoa Neji you are so lucky Natsuki-chan has a very beautiful voice." Yuki commented cheerfully his eyes sparkling in awe watching Natsuki sing whole-heartedly. Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah she's really good."

Neji snorted, "Shut up guys it will be the end of me the day I marry her." Sasuke smirk at this patting his friends back leaning close to him, "Well Neji look at the bright side you're not going to lose, she can give you a boo—"

...

**"The waning moon looks like a knife."**

**I felt a sense of deja vu as you said that.**

**In the mids of premonitions and confusion,**

**I was looking for your eyes.**

**In this world, where some doors can only be opened with two people.**

**...  
**

TWACK!

...

Unfortunately, Sasuke doesn't have a chance to complete his words when Naruto give him a knock on his head, he turned to wife with annoyed look on his face, "What the hell was that for!"

...

**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I do have wings.**

**That's your whispered password for me,**

**When our eyes met each other unexpectedly.**

**Someday the realist will return to the boy,**

**When that happens what will my dream for you be like**.

...

"I told you not to say such inappropriate things in public!" She said furiously embarrassed, she knows what Sasuke was saying just the first part of his last words makes her shiver in disgust. "Well Mrs. Uchiha this is boys talk you're not included to this so don't butt in okay, Kai is sleeping so I can talk like this there is no underage people here."

...

**For some reason, we were borned with each other's wings.**

**In order to face the future,**

**You know love has a gift**

**The Wings of Words...**

**...  
**

"Even Kai is not here it was inappropriate to talk about _**things **_like that with a girl around are you not ashamed of yourselves!"

"Whoa. Whoa don't include me there Naruto I'm innocent Sasuke is the one who opened up the topic." Neji said defending himself while Sasuke glared at his friend,

"Shut up Neji whose side are you in now huh?"

"Ah well err— I'm in neutral grounds."

...

**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.**

**They will say, "You're not alone anymore",**

**And the words will tear off your loneliness.**

**Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed.**

**If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,**

**Then why not lose yourself there.**

**...  
**

"— As what I was saying Monster-san I mean Natsuki can give you ah—"

"Eh, are you two talking about me Neji, Sasuke-jerk." Damn, Sasuke curse himself he wondered when he could finish his words without being interrupted.

* * *

**And yep guys Shinn went abroad to hopefully cure his leukemia. I hope he would be okay. (Sniff, Sniff) and hope you enjoyed the extra bonding time with Yuki, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Natsuki I want to show to you guys their friendship. Waaaa I hope I inspired you all just like what you all done to me!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
